Nouvelle famille
by Sissyyyyyyyyy
Summary: Stiles va perdre son père lors d'un braquage. Via une lettre il va apprendre un lourd secret concernant sa famille. Lequel est-ce? Comment va t-il le prendre? Il faudra le lire pour savoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici le premier chapitre corriger.**

**Mention viol mains je n'explique pas en détail donc j'espère que c'est le bon rated.**

**Je vais le faire avec tout les chapitres :) .**

**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**1er Chapitre.**

**_A Beacon Hill..._**

**U**n drame s'était produit à Beacon Hill durant un braquage à la banque le Shérif mourra à cause d'une balle en plein coeur. Cette balle provenait de l'arme à feu de l'un des suspects. Stiles était entrain de passer une bonne après-midi avec la meute, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de taquiner son loup garou grincheux préféré jusqu'à l'arriver de Parrish qui était l'adjoint de son père. Derek grâce à ses instincts de loup capta que l'adjoint était triste, anxieux et il ressentait aussi de la colère.

-Ceci n'est malheureusement pas une visite de courtoisie mais une visite officielle.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Questionna Scott.  
-Stiles il faut que je t'annonce une mauvaise nouvelle c'est à propos de ton père.  
-Est-ce qu'il a eu un accident ? Est-ce qu'il est à l'hôpital ? Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite mon père à besoin de moi c'est ma seule famille.

**L**'hyper actif mit sa veste aussi vite que possible et commença à courir vers l'entrée du hangar abandonnée. Une main attrapa son bras. Il se retourna c'était l'adjoint de son père.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas la peine...  
-Explique tu commences à me faire peur, fit l'hyper actif d'une voix tremblante.  
-Il y a eu un braquage ce matin à la banque, il y a eu une faille dans notre plan et ton père a reçu une balle en plein coeur...

**E**n entendant cette nouvelle Stiles se laissa tomber à terre, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il poussa un hurlement digne d'un loup. Son meilleur ami le prit dans ses bras, il sentit que Stiles commençait à faire commençait à faire une crise de panique. Il essaya de le calmer du mieux possible. Parrish demanda à Derek de le suivre un peu plus loin.

-Mélissa est au courant c'est elle qui reconnu le corps de John, on a pensé que c'était le mieux à faire, fit l'adjoint.  
-Voyant l'état de Stiles vous avez bien fait,répondit Derek.  
-Elle va s'occuper de l'enterrement et elle pensait que ce serait mieux que Stiles aille dormir chez elle quelques temps. Je dois y aller j'ai de la paperasse à finir concernant ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Vous pouvez prévenir Scott.  
-Je le ferais.

**L**'adjoint partit aussi vite. L'hyper actif c'était peu à peu calmer en essayant de reprendre son souffle calmement. Il réalisa soudain qu'il était orphelin comme Isaac qui était à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire tout seul ? Qui va s'occuper de lui ? Qui va l'enguirlander parce qu'il aura fait une bêtise ? Il était seul au monde enfin il avait ses amis certes mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour remonter la pente se dit-il.

-Scott qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je suis seul au monde maintenant que je n'ai plus de famille, réussit à souffler Stiles.  
-Tu ne l'ais pas. Je serais toujours là tu es mon frère et ça ne changera jamais.  
-Je sais... Il faut que je rentre à la maison.

**D**erek s'approcha le plus doucement possible de l'hyper actif.

-Stiles tu m'écoutes.  
-Oui...  
-La mère de Scott est au courant et elle a proposé que tu dormes chez elle quelques temps.  
-Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi même...  
-Ma mère à raison et tu ne seras pas tout seul.  
-Ok...  
-Je vais te ramener chez moi, fit son meilleur ami. Derek est-ce que Isaac peut venir avec nous comme ça il pourra reste avec Stiles juste le temps que j'aille chercher des vêtements chez lui.  
-Aucun soucis.

**I**ls partirent tout les trois, c'est Scott qui conduisait la Jeep car l'hyper actif n'était pas bien, ce dernier avait la tête poser sur la vitre côté passager. Il sentit des larmes revenir, il souffla un peu et il arriva à les retenir. Scott déposa Stiles et Isaac chez lui puis fila chez son meilleur ami. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard avec tout ce qui lui fallait. Il installa le lit de camps avec l'aide du bêta de Derek. Il commençait à avoir faim, il proposa à Isaac de reste manger avec lui ce qu'il accepta. Il demanda à son meilleur ami si il avait faim. Il murmura " Pas faim " et il resta recroqueviller sur le canapé. Isaac s'en alla une heure plus tard laissant seul les deux meilleurs amis. Scott réveilla l'hyper actif pour qu'il monte se coucher, il l'aida à monter et l'installa dans son lit. Scott préférant garder le lit de camp. Il était allongé sur son lit quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer c'était probablement sa mère. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour bavarder avec elle. Il la vit et l'enlaça aussitôt. Mélissa décida de demander comment l'hyper avait prit la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Comment va Stiles.  
-Comme tu l'imagines... Il est dévasté, il a pleuré pendant des heures et il n'as pas voulu manger, dit-il tristement.  
-On va l'aider à traverser ça, rassura Mélissa.  
-Je sais mais ça me fait du mal de le voir comme ça.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher car les prochaines semaines vont être dur pour lui.  
-Tu as raisons. Bonne nuit Maman.  
-Bonne nuit mon fils.

**S**cott monta sa chambre pour se recoucher. Mélissa resta un moment devant la fenêtre de la cuisine à regarder les étoiles. Elle repensa à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le père de Stiles il y a quelques temps. Il lui avait parlé à coeur ouvert lui confiant certain secret de famille que son fils ne connaissait pas, elle fut choqué de ce qu'elle avait apprit ce jour là. C'est alors qui lui a donné deux enveloppes contenant une lettre, une qu'elle devait donner à Stiles et l'autre qu'elle devait envoyer à un certain Keith Scott si il lui arrivait malheur. Elle sortit de ses pensées pour pose sa tasse dans l'évier et décida d'aller se coucher.

**_Deux semaines plus tard..._**

**M**élissa s'était enfin décidé à envoyer la lettre à Keith Scott, elle avait fait deux jours avant et d'ailleurs il devait l'avoir reçu. Concernant l'hyper actif elle savait qu'il serait anéantie par la nouvelle qu'il allait apprendre mais elle avait fait une promesse à John et elle s'y tiendrait. Elle lui donnera la lettre demain. Scott et Stiles arrivèrent de la réunion de la meute. L'hyper actif monta directement à l'étage pour se reposer. Elle profita de son absence pour demander à son fils qu'il demande à la meute et à Derek de venir demain matin à dix heures. Bien sûr il essaya d'en savoir plus mais elle resta bouche cousu. Son fils envoya un message à Derek et à la meute aussitôt.

**_Le lendemain matin..._**

**S**tiles se réveilla toujours aussi triste, il voulait relever la tête et essayait d'aller de l'avant c'est ce que son père aurait voulu mais pour le moment ça lui était impossible. Il se le va, il prit une rapide douchette puis s'habilla. Ils descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Mélissa était déjà à table avec une tasse de café, ils s'installa en face d'elle. Scott les rejoignit à table avec un bol de céréale. Une heure passa, ils entendirent tambouriner à la porte d'entrée c'étaient Derek et leurs amis. L'hyper actif se demandait ce qu'ils fichaient ici de si bon matin mais il écouta l'ordre de Mélissa d'aller au salon. Cette dernière alla chercher l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre puis rejoignit la petite troupe troupe. Lydia fut la première à demander pourquoi leurs présences était exigé ce matin.

-Pourquoi avoir demander à ce que l'on vienne tous, demanda t-elle.  
-Vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que Stiles a toujours été là pour vous quoiqu'il arrive.  
-Oui! C'est pour ça que l'on fait ce que l'on peut pour l'aider, répondit Isaac.  
-Je sais... Pour commencer quelques jours avant la mort de ton père j'ai eu une discussion à coeur ouvert avec lui, fit Mélissa en regardant l'hyper actif. Il m'a apprit un secret qu'il a gardé en lui jusqu'à la fin... Dans cette enveloppe contient une lettre de ton père où il avoue tout. Avant que je te la donne sache qu'il t'aimait plus que tout et qu'il a tout fait pour que sois heureux même après la mort de Claudia.  
-Je sais tout ça, murmura t-il.

**M**élissa lui tendit l'enveloppe et il ouvrit aussi vite.

**_La lettre._**

_Mon cher fils,_

_Si tu as cette lettre c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus ce monde... J'imagine ce que tu dois vivre, je le sais pour t'avoir vu complètement dévaster à la mort de ta mère, tu as mis des années à te remettre de sa disparition. J'ai un secret à t'avouer... Avant de vivre à Beacon Hill, on a vécu à Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord. D'ailleurs mon meilleur ami Keith Scott y vit toujours. Ce dernier avait un petit frère avec qui je ne m'entendais pas du tout... Il était revenu de la fac pour voir sa famille avec sa nouvelle compagne qui était d'ailleurs enceinte. Ce jour là j'était venu voir mon meilleur ami avec ta mère. Dan a été subjuguer par sa beauté heureusement Deborah ne l'avait pas vu. On est reparti une heure plus tard... Quelques jours après Keith m'avait appelé en urgence car il était en panne de voiture. Dan en a profité pour venir voir Claudia pour lui avouer qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle depuis qu'il avait vu ce fameux soir comme tu t'en doutes ce n'était pas réciproque... Dan n'a pas accepté d'être rejeter comme un mal propre. Il a commencé à la frapper, la violenté et pour finir il a abusé d'elle sexuellement. Keith et moi après avoir regarder la panne de voiture qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas une car c'était un sabotage. On a comprit que son frère était derrière tout ça. On est monté dans ma voiture j'ai roulé aussi vite que j'ai pu mais on est arrivé trop tard... Ta mère était étendu sur le sol, inerte et il y avait plein de sang. Soudainement à la reprit conscience, j'ai voulu l'emmener au poste de police pour qu'elle porte plainte mais elle a refusé, elle voulait juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors on a déménagé à Beacon Hill en Californie. Quelques semaines on a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, on a décidé de garder cet enfant. Cet enfant c'était toi mon fils car tu l'était quoiqu'il arrive. Keith est le seul au courant de cette histoire._

_Ce n'est pas tout... Dan avant d'aller à l'université était avec une jeune fille qui s'appelait Karen de leur relation est né Lucas qu'il n'a pas reconnu à la naissance. C'est mon meilleur qui l'a élevé comme son propre fils. A l'université il a rencontré Deborah qu'il a mit enceinte mais là il a décidé d'assumer. Après la naissance de Nathan ils sont retourné à Tree Hill. Dan a tout fait pour que ses deux fils ce déteste et soit en compétition tout le temps mais heureusement il y a dieu qui existe car à l'heure où j'écris ma lettre Lucas et Nathan sont devenu très proche et se sont trouvé un point commun ils haïssent leur père aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Comme tu l'as compris Lucas et Nathan sont tes demi-frères._

_Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras le numéro de téléphone de Keith. C'est quelqu'un de bien, de confiance et qui a une loyauté à tout épreuve. Voilà tu sais enfin la vérité... J'espère que tu ne me hais pas et que tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai gardé le secret._

_Sache une seule chose qui la plus importe à mes yeux c'est que " Je t'aime " ._

_Papa._

**A**près avoir lut la lettre l'hyper actif ne savait plus quoi penser... Il aurait du en vouloir à son père mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il le comprenait lui aussi lui avait menti pour le tenir en sécurité. Il leva les yeux de la lettre pour regarder Mélissa, cette dernière remarqua le torrent de larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues.

-Stiles est-ce que ça va ?, Demanda t-elle.  
-Oui... Il faut juste que je digère la nouvelle.  
-Je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais ton père voulait que tu le saches.  
-Je sais..., souffla Stiles.  
-Tu veux que je leur dise.  
-Non, c'est à moi de le faire.  
-Ok.

**S**tiles souffla un bon coup et raconta ce qu'il avait apprit via cette lettre ...

**TW/OTH/TW/OTH**

_**A Tree Hill...**_

**K**eith avait reçu la lettre au matin. Il hésita d'abord à l'ouvrir car son meilleur John lui avait dit que si un jour il recevait une lettre provenant de Beacon Hill c'est lui sera arriver malheur. Il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir et il lut la lettre. Après avoir fait cela il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il devait raconter cette triste histoire à Lucas et Nathan mais aussi à leurs mères. Il donna rendez-vous à tout le monde au " Karen's café " . Il arriva au café il salua Karen et Haley. Il attendit patiemment l'arriver de Lucas, Nathan et Deborah. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après puis il demanda ensuite à la propriétaire du café de fermer ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu nous a convoqué d'urgence ?, Interrogea.  
-Je vais le faire tout de suite mais avant j'ai une question à poser à Karen et Deborah.  
-Laquelle est-ce ?, Demanda Karen.  
-Est-ce que vous vous rappeler de John mon meilleur ami?  
-Oui! Vous étiez très proche et je crois même que tu étais plus de lui que de Dan.  
-Exact! Tu te rappels qu'il étais parti précipitamment avec sa fiancée Claudia.  
-Oui, je t'avais posé la question pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient parti mais tu as toujours refuser de me répondre.  
-Voilà enfin toute l'histoire... Un soir je suis tombé en panne de voiture et j'ai appelé John pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Dan qui était de retour à Tree Hill avec toi, dit-il en regardant l'ex femme de son frère. Il a profité de l'absence de John pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait  
-Quoi ? j'espère que c'est une blague, s'énerva la mère de Nathan.  
-Malheureusement non... Ce n'était pas réciproque et il n'a pas supporté son rejet. Alors il a commencé à la frapper, à la violenté et il a fini par la violé.  
-Je savais que Dan était sans coeur, égoïste et impitoyable mais là ça dépasse tout, souffla Haley.  
-Ce n'est pas tout... Quelques semaines après Claudia a apprit qu'elle était enceinte et la date concordé avec ce soir. Ils m'ont appelé pour me raconter cette nouvelle. Ils ont décidé de garder l'enfant et ils m'ont demandé de garder le secret. Je vous ai menti mais j'avais fait une promesse.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. On comprend, fit Nathan.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes ça maintenant ?, Interrogea lucas.  
-J'y viens... John a perdu sa femme Claudia à la suite d'une longue maladie il y a quelques année, son fils était alors âgé de treize ans et il m'avait toujours dit que si un jour je reçois une lettre provenant de Beacon hill,informa t-il en secouant l'enveloppe, c'est qu'il lui sera arriver malheur...  
-Tu veux dire...  
-Malheureusement il est mort.  
-Donc son fils doit être dévaster,dit Karen avec une voix triste. Comment s'appel t-il?  
-Son fils qui est donc mon neveu. Tout le monde le surnomme Stiles.  
-J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant...  
-Il l'est maintenant car John lui a laissé une lettre...  
-Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, affirma Haley.  
-Comment on peut le joindre ?  
-A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe il y a le numéro d'une certaine Mélissa c'est la mère du meilleur ami de Stiles. John a fait de même en mettant mon numéro dans l'enveloppe. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'appeler ou si je dois attendre qu'il le fasse.  
-Je suis pour que tu l'appels, affirma Lucas.  
-Idem, ajouta son frère.

**K**eith composa le numéro et il attendit que quelqu'un décroche. Ce qu'il fut le cas quelques secondes après c'était la voix d'un jeune homme. Comme ce dernier avait mit le haut parleur. Ils sourirent tous en entendant le prénom du jeune homme.

-Allô! Scott pour vous servir...  
-Bonsoir, je m'appels Keith.  
-Bonsoir, attendait je vais vous passer ma mère

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Dites moi si vous voyez d'autres fautes .**


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitres corrigeait.

Rappel : Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**2ème chapitres**

**I**ls entendirent ce dernier hurlait à sa mère " Maman téléphone " elle accourra dans la cuisine, elle le gronda car à cause de lui son meilleur ami c'était réveillé en sursautant alors il lui murmura un " désoler " . Elle prit le combiner et se mit à parler.

-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Keith Scott.  
-Je suis Mélissa.  
-Enchanté. Juste pour vous prévenir que j'ai mis le haut parleur.  
-Je vais faire la même chose, vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes que je rejoigne mon salon.  
-Ok!

**E**lle rejoignit le salon s'installa à côté de Stiles d'ailleurs la meute était encore là. Elle mit le téléphone sur haut parleur.

-Voilà! J'ai mis le haut parleur aussi comme ça Stiles vous entendra et il y a aussi ses amis.  
-Je ne suis pas seul non plus... Il y a Lucas, Nathan, leurs mères et Haley la femme de Nathan...  
-Moi je ne vais pas énumérer toute la troupe mais c'est les personnes les plus proches de Stiles.  
-C'est ma famille, souffla ce dernier.  
-Bonsoir Stiles, fit Keith.  
-Bonsoir! D'après ce que j'ai lu dans la lettre vous étiez le meilleur ami de mon père.  
-Oui!  
-J'ai su via cette lettre ce qu'avait fait votre frère à ma mère...  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Keith. On est arrivé trop tard... Mais sache que tes parents t'aimaient plus que tout.  
-Je sais...  
-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas avoir à faire à notre famille...  
-Je n'ai rien contre vous, Lucas ou même Nathan. Savoir que j'ai deux frères qui déteste autant que moi cette qui est mon géniteur ça me rassure un peu.  
-Tu n'ais pas le seul, fit une voix.  
-La voix qui vient de parler c'est celle de Lucas et je suis Nathan.  
-Moi vous le savez déjà enfin c'est un surnom car personne ne m'appel par mon prénom depuis la mort de ma mère...

**C**e qui laissa un froid dans la pièce...

-Je vois...  
-Je voudrais bien rencontrer Lucas et Nathan enfin si vous voulez bien...  
-Je serais plutôt content, répondit Lucas, et Nathan aussi.  
-Je suis en vacance pour deux mois...  
-Tu pourrais venir quelques jours ici mais il y a un problème c'est que Dan vit ici, souffla Keith.  
-En fait je crois que de partir quelques temps d'ici me ferait le plus grand bien si vous me promettez que je le vois le moins souvent possible.  
-Si il faut je l'enverrais à coup de pied aux fesses sur la lune, fit Haley.  
-Par contre je viendrais avec Scott mon meilleur ami...  
-Je te suivrais n'importe où mon frère, fit Scott.  
-Hors de question que vous faites le voyage seul tout les deux, informa Mélissa.  
-Maman...  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Je ne laisserais pas Lucas partir à l'aventure surtout si il n'est pas bien, affirma la mère de Lucas.  
-Je ne peux pas les emmener à cause de mon travail mais j'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle en regardant Derek.  
-Non! Hors de question.  
-Bon arrête de grognait ça changera un peu, rétorqua Stiles ce qui fit rire tout le monde. S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de partir de cette ville.  
-Ok...  
-Merci Derek.  
-Ils peuvent arriver quand exactement ?, Questionna Karen.  
-On va dire le temps que Stiles se remettre et de tout préparer dans une semaine, fit Mélissa.  
-D'accord! C'est bon pour moi.  
-Je vais vous laisser j'ai une meute..., se reprit Mélissa, d'adolescent à faire manger.  
-On va vous laisser. En revoir.  
-En revoir.

**M**élissa alla à la cuisine pour préparer le repas, l'hyper actif remercia encore Derek de l'emmener à Tree Hill , il souffla quelques mots incompréhensible. Il partit prendre l'aire dehors se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté... Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter alors qu'il partait que dans une semaine, il se calma comme il put et alla rejoindre Scott et Isaac. La fin de soirée se passa dans le calme le plus complet car depuis la mort de son père le jeune adolescent hyper actif parlait très peu. Ce qui manquait à la meute et à Derek même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Il était temps pour ce petit monde de partir mais avant cela Derek avait donné rendez-vous aux deux adolescents dans une semaine à l'aube et ils avaient intérêt d'être fin prêt. Stiles et Scott hochèrent la tête positivement et ils le regardèrent s'en aller. Stiles alla se coucher avec pleins de question en tête auquel il aurait des réponses que dans quelques jours.

**_Une semaines plus tard..._**

**S**tiles passa la semaine à réfléchir, il pensa à sa mère, à son père, à la lettre, à ses demi-frères, à son oncle enfin tout... Demain il part pour Tree Hill, il était stressé, anxieux et nerveux. Il essaya de dormir du mieux qu'il put et surtout de se vider la tête. Toute façon il aura toutes ses réponses demain.

**L**'hyper actif et son meilleur ami était prêt depuis deux bonnes heures. Ils attendaient le loup garou grincheux au bout de quelques minutes il arriva arriva enfin. Ils mirent les valises dans le coffre de la Camaro puis prirent la route en direction de la Caroline du Nord.

**_Six heures passèrent..._**

**I**ls étaient pratiquement arrivé à Tree Hill, l'hyper actif appela Keith pour lui dire qu'ils étaient presque arrivé. Keith lui envoya par message l'adresse pour rejoindre Lucas et Nathan. Il donna l'adresse à Derek, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après, ils se garèrent puis Scott vit des jeunes adolescents entrain de jouer au basket. Il y a avait trois jeunes filles assit sur un banc, l'une d'entre elle se leva et se dirigea vers Stiles.

-Salut! Tu dois être Stiles  
-Oui. Voici mon meilleur ami Scott et Derek.  
-Je suis Haley.  
-Celle qui veut envoyer Dan sur la lune à coup de pied aux fesses, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Voilà !, Dit-elle en riant. Vous venez avec moi parce qu'avec lucas et Nathan dès qu'ils jouent au basket on n'en a pour longtemps... Je vais vous présentez. Voici Brooke la petite de Lucas et voici Peyton. Je vous présente Stiles, Scott et Derek. Les garçons vous venez ou bien je dois venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses.

**L**ucas et Nathan tournèrent la tête vers elle, à côté un jeune homme qui devait sûrement être Stiles.

-Vous voilà enfin, souffla Haley.  
-Désoler! Je suis Lucas.  
-Et moi Nathan.  
-Je m'appels Scott et voici Derek.  
-Donc tu es Stiles.  
-Oui...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Lucas.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas..., répondit l'hyper actif.  
-Te connaissant je suis sûr que ton coeur bas à mille à l'heure, fit Scott qui avait entendu son coeur battre des records de vitesse.  
-Scott arrête de lire en moi, j'ai besoin d'un minimum d'intimité, souffla Stiles.  
-On va y aller on doit rejoindre Keith au " Karen's café " .  
-On vous suit.

**I**ls partirent rejoindre les voitures, Lucas et Nathan en voyant la Camaro s'extasièrent. Ce qui fit sourire Derek. Ils montèrent dans leur véhicule respectif. Derek suivait la voiture de Lucas et de Nathan. Ils se garèrent devant le café et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Lucas alla dire " Bonjour " à sa mère dès son arriver. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Brooke qui était curieuse de nature commença à faire la conversation.

-Je veux tout savoir de toi Stiles, demanda t-elle.  
-Brooke laisse le tranquille, fit Haley. La curiosité est un vilain défaut...  
-Je suis très curieux aussi, coupa Stiles.  
-Bienvenue au club. Tu peux nous parler de toi.  
-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... car parler de moi même ce n'est pas évident surtout ces derniers temps.  
-Je vois... Scott tu es son meilleur ami.  
-Oui !, Affirma ce dernier.  
-Donc tu peux nous en dire plus sur Stiles .  
-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur lui ?, Se questionna t-il en le regardant. On se connait depuis qu'on est petit. On se considère comme des frères. Il a toujours était là pour moi et je fais de même pour lui. Il est hyper actif, il parle beaucoup et il n'arrête pas de bouger dans tout les sens...  
-Merci pour les compliments que tu me donnes ça me va droit au coeur, grogna Stiles.  
-Ce n'est pas méchant... Autrement il a bon coeur, il ferait tout pour gens qu'il aime quitte à sacrifier sa vite, il l'un des meilleurs élèves de notre lycée.  
-Ce qui est sûr pour le bon coeur tu ne tiens pas ça de Dan...  
-C'est sûr et certain, fit une voix.  
-Bonsoir oncle Keith.  
-Bonsoir! Même physiquement parlant, tu as les yeux de Claudia.  
-C'est ce que mon père disait tout le temps...  
-D'ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure je cherche la couleur de ses yeux et je n'arrive pas à trouver, souffla Brooke.  
-Ils sont couleurs whisky, affirma sa meilleur amie.

**T**out le monde se tourna vers Peyton.

-Bah quoi ? Il est en face de moi, je ne vais pas regarder le plafond tout de même, murmura t- elle.  
-On te croit Peyton,fit Brooke avec un petit sourire.  
-Brooke, s'offisqua Peyton.

**K**aren arriva avec un plateau où il y avait des chocolats et des cafés.

-Stiles qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?  
-Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud.  
-Tient le voilà! loin de moi de vouloir vous commandez mais Scott tu devrais appeler ta mère pour lui dire que vous étes bien arriver.  
-Mince j'avais oublié...  
-Tu sais un jour, tu vas oublier ton cerveau, se moqua l'hyper actif.  
-Grrr! Je vais en profiter pour appeler Alisson.  
-Tu lui diras " Bonjour" de ma part.

**S**cott hocha la tête positivement puis s'éclipsa dehors pour appeler. Pendant ce temps Stiles, Lucas et Nathan apprenait à ce connaître. Peyton et Haley avaient forcé la brunette à les suivre pour qu'ils restent entre homme.

-J'aurais une question à vous poser. Pourquoi vous détestez autant Dan ?; Questionna Stiles.  
-Il a fait de notre vie un enfer..., souffla Nathan.  
-Moi j'ai été tranquille jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans car il avait toujours dit que j'étais une erreur... On est arrivé au lycée avec Nathan, au début on ne pouvait pas ce voir en peinture mais heureusement les choses ont changé et même nos mère sont amies.  
-C'est une bonne chose. Te revoilà !, Fit Stiles en voyant son meilleur ami arriver . Est-ce que Alisson va bien ?  
-Tranquille ! Elle a fait les boutiques avec Lydia.  
-Je compatis car Lydia est une vraie lionne dans c'est cas là.  
-Ouais comme tu dis... Ma mère m'a demandé si tu avais pris tes médicaments.  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi prends-tu des médicaments ?, Demanda Haley en arrivant vers eux.  
-Pour mon hyper activité et pour m'empêcher aussi de faire des crises de paniques.  
-Ok.  
-On en connait plus sur Stiles mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur Scott et Derek, affirma Brooke.  
-Si tu arrives à faire parler Mr Grognon, je te tire mon chapeau, fit l'hyper actif avec un ton sarcastique.  
-Grrr, grogna Derek.  
-Peut-être que entre deux grognements on en saura plus, se moqua Peyton.  
-Peyton, gronda Karen. Il parlera si il a envie.  
-On s'est que Scott à une petite amie qui s'appelle " Alisson ", informa Nathan.  
-Géniale ! Est-ce qu'elle aime bien faire les boutiques ?  
-On va dire qu'avec Lydia elle n'a pas vraiment le choix...

**I**ls apprirent à ce connaître pendant que Karen et Deborah fermer le café. Ils avaient décidé de manger tous ici. Karen commença à préparer le repas, elle fut rejoint par Stiles qui proposa son aide. Au début elle refusa mais il lui confia qu'après la mort de sa mère c'était lui qui préparer à manger pour son père et lui. Comme elle avait fini par accepter, il lui proposa de faire le dessert. Scott avait un oeil sur la cuisine. Il regarda attentivement son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il ne montrait pas sa tristesse et sa peine pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il savait que c'était une façade et il donnait l'impression d'être heureux. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Dan d'ailleurs il n'était pas très presser... Stiles allait exploser dans les prochains jours. Mais quand ? Il ne savait pas... Derek remarqua que Scott fixait son meilleur ami. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Il donne l'impression d'être heureux, souffla Scott. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade.  
-Je sais..  
-Quand il va exploser ça va faire.

**L**ucas et Nathan qui étaient avec eux regardèrent à leurs tours l'hyper actif. Le premier se disant que Stiles et Scott avaient vraiment un lien fraternel. Le deuxième pensant à son père qui était un monstre et qu'il avait fait du mal gratuitement juste pour le plaisir. Ce dernier serra les poings et alla prendre l'aire dehors il en avait besoin. Il fut suivit pas Scott. Ils arrivèrent dehors, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Dan.

-Dégage d'ici.  
-Je ne t'ai pas appris à être être poli mon cher fils.

**N**athan et Scott se regardèrent.

-Je crois que votre fils vous a demandé de partir, fit une voix.

**C**'était Derek accompagner de Lucas et Keith.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur?

**D**erek ne répondit rien.

-Vos parents ne vous ont pas apprit la politesse. Encore des personnes qui ne méritaient pas d'avoir des enfants.

**D**erek le fixa droit dans les yeux, son regard était froid et remplit de colère. Il se rapprocha de Dan n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui.

-Premièrement vous ne savez pas comment étaient mes parents alors je ne vous permets pas de les juger. Deuxièmement si dans les secondes qui viennent vous n'êtes pas parti, je me charge de vous faire partir et vous risquez d'avoir très mal, dit-il en serrant les poings.  
-Très bien je m'en vais ce n'est que parti remise. J'en fait une promesse.  
-Depuis quand tu tiens tes promesses, rétorqua Lucas.

**D**an le foudroya du regard et partit rejoindre sa voiture. Ils pénétrèrent dans le café, Deborah qui avait vu son ex mari, avait fait en sorte que l(hyper actif ne le voit pas. Elle alla retrouver son fils qui lui expliqua que ce n'était pas à lui qui s'en était pris mais plutôt à Derek. Karen appela toute la troupe pour passer à table. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, Lucas remarqua que Derek avait le visage encore plus fermer qu'à son arriver depuis la confrontation avec son père. Le dîner prit fin, ils débarrassèrent la table pendant que certains étaient entrain de faire la vaisselle. Nathan et Haley rentrèrent chez eux. Peyton et Brooke firent de même. Stiles, Scott et Derek allaient séjourner chez Karen. Le jeune Hale hérita de la chambre de Lucas car étant plus vieux, Karen avait pensé que ce serait mieux qu'il est un minimum d'intimité. Ils avaient transformé le salon en garçonnière où les trois allaient dormir ensembles. Ils allèrent tout ce coucher car ils étaient tous épuisé.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**J'ai fait quelques changement.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3ème chapitres corriger.**

**Rappel : les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**3ème chapitres.**

**_Le lendemain matin..._**

**S**tiles se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Il se leva pour aller voir c'était Karen qui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il lui demanda si alla avait besoin d'aide, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Il fit des oeufs brouillés puis des bruits de pas provenant du couloirs se firent entendre. C'était Derek il s'installa à table, ils furent rejoint dans la cuisine par Lucas et Scott. L'hyper actif prit sont comprimé pour l'hyper activité tout en déjeunant. Il alla chercher des vêtements propres puis alla à la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur une chaise qui était près du mur. Il profita d'être seul pour lâcher quelques larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. Scott qui finissait son bol de céréale écouter en toute discrétion, il leva les yeux de son bol pour regarder Derek, il avait comprit que lui aussi avait écouté. Karen qui passait devant la salle de bain lui demanda si tout aller bien. Il la rassura en diant que " Oui " mais elle avait bien entendu que sa voix était tremblotante. Il finit par prendre sa douche en vitesse éclaire puis s'habilla. Il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba sur Scott qui en entrant dans la salle de bain lui mit une main sur une de ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu. Il rejoignit Derek qui attendait dans la cuisine. Lucas demanda ce qu'ils voulaient faire aujourd-hu.

-Peu importe ..., murmura Derek.  
-Derek tu aides vachement Lucas avec tes idées, rétorqua Stiles sarcastiquement.  
-Stiles, grogna ce dernier.  
-Ok... J'arrête de te taquiner Lucas tu proposes quoi?  
-On pourrait aller au terrain de basket pour commencer.  
-Je suis partant en plus il fait beau aujourd'hui.  
-Idem, ajouta Scott qui était revenu depuis quelques semaines.  
-Je vais prendre ma douche et j'appellerai Nathan après.  
-Je peux le faire si tu veux, proposa l'hyper actif.  
-Voilà mon téléphone. Bon je file sous la douche j'en ai pour cinq minutes, affirma Lucas.

**S**tiles chercha le numéro de Nathan . Il le trouva quelques secondes plus tard et il composa le numéro. Il attendit quelques instant avant que ce dernier répondre.

-Salut Lucas  
-Salut... En fait c'est Stiles.  
-Salut Stiles.  
-J'appel car on va jouer au basket et on voudrait savoir si tu voulait venir aussi.  
-Géniale ! En plus Haley travaille donc on sera entre mec.  
-Je vous rejoins là-bas.  
-A tout à l'heure.

**L**'hyper actif raccrocha, Lucas les rejoints à la cuisine. Ils montèrent tout les quatre dans la Camaro de Derek. Lucas était à l'avant pour pouvoir lui indiquer le chemin. Stiles n'arrêta pas d'embêter son meilleur ami tout le long du chemin qui lui promit une vengeance digne de ce nom. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent et Derek gara sa voiture sur le parking, Lucas alla à la rencontre de son frère, Stiles suivait juste derrière avec ses deux amis. Ils discutèrent un moment. jusqu'à que Lucas demande si Sstiles pratique un sport.

-Est-ce que tu pratiques un sport?  
-La cross... On ne peut pas dire que je pratique vraiment car le coach me laisse toujours ssur le banc de touche même aux entraînements.

-Ok ! On va voir ce que tu vaux au basket. Un deux contre deux.  
-Je veux bien faire l'arbitre, fit Scott.  
-Il reste plus que Derek, affirma Nathan.  
-J'ai joué au basket quand j'étais au lycée...  
-C'était il y a combien de temps. Tu dois être rouiller, dit Stiles avec un petit sourire.  
-Tu vas voir si je suis rouillé, répondit Derek en enlevant sa veste en cuire.

**I**ls commencèrent la partie au bout d'un quart d'heure Lucas et Nathan remarquèrent que Derek n'était pas du tout rouiller. Stiles et lui formaient une bonne équipe. Ils se trouvaient facilement sans une once de parole alors les deux frères mirent le paquet pour les battre en vain. L'hyper actif était assez doué lui aussi ça devait être génétiques. Dan qui n'était pas très loin prit le temps d'observer les nouveaux arrivants. Derek et Scott avaient senti son odeur mais ne pouvait rien faire car ils auraient du expliquer qui ils étaient... Finalement Lucas remarqua la voiture au moment où Dan démarra le moteur pour s'en aller. Il regarda les deux amis de Stiles avec un regard remplit d'inquiétude ça ne présageait rien de bon... Ils continuèrent la partie pendant plus d'une heure. Nathan proposa d'aller à son appartement pour se reposer de la partie et de manger quelques chose. Les trois autres acquiescèrent positivement. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après l'appartement de Nathan. Ce dernier fit visité et ensuite il appela pour commander une pizza. Stiles en profita pour poser des questions à ses demi-frères.

-Tes parents n'ont rien dit quand tu as emménagé dans l'appartement, demanda t-il.  
-J'ai demandé mon émancipation donc il n'avait aucun droit de dire quelques chose, répondit Nathan.  
-D'accord... Est-ce que que tu es marié à Haley depuis longtemps?  
-Ca fait quelques mois maintenant. Même si au début je me suis intéressé à Haley juste parce que c'était la meilleur amie de Lucas et que je voulais le faire enrager. Finalement c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver car j'étais entrain de devenir comme Dan...  
-Ok...

**S**oudain le téléphone de l'hyper sonna, c'était Isaac. Pendant ce temps Lucas alla ouvrir au livreur de pizza et il paya la commande.

-Salut Isaac.  
-Salut ! Est-ce que tout se passe bien là-bas?  
-Oui, ça va. On a fait une partie de Basket Ball tout à l(heure et j'ai fait équipe avec Mr Grognon.

**I**l reçut une tape derrière la tête provenant de la main de Dere.

-Hey ! Tu m'as fait mal espèce d'abrutis.  
-Stiles, grogna Derek.  
-Excuse-moi Isaac. Tu es toujours là.  
-Oui ! Comment sont tes demi-frères ?  
-Ils ont l'aire cool.  
-Lydia voudrait te parler.  
-Ok

**I**l attendit quelques minutes que cette dernière prenne le combiné.

-Bonjour Stiles.  
-Bonjour...  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler? Je te rappels que je suis ta meilleure amie.  
-Désoler j'ai oublié...  
-Bon... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va vien.  
-D'accord ! Les parents de Jackson ont loué une maison à Tree Hill en bord de mer. On arrive Vendredi soir.  
-Vous êtes combien à venir?  
-Il y a Jackson, Isaac, Cora et moi.  
-Je vais prévenir les autres.  
-D'accord. Je te rappels Jeudi soir. En revoir.  
-En revoir.

**S**tiles raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il prévenu ses de l'arriver de trois de leurs amis et de la soeur de Derek. Aussi que les parents de Jackson avait loué une maison en bord de mer. Lucas eu un appel de sa petite amie lui disant que ce serait bien de faire une fête ce weekend. Elle demanda si c'était possible de la faire chez Nathan. Ce dernier n'était pas très chaud car la dernière fois, qu'ils avaient fait une fête, il avait été emmener au poste de police. Brooke avait tellement argumenter qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui dire non. Elle a proposé aussi qu'il se rejoigne ce soir au " Tric " . Il demanda aux autres, ils furent d'accord puis Lucas raccrocha enfin son téléphone. L'après-midi passa très vite, Nathan se prépara une fois cela fait, ils allèrent chez Lucas pour qu'ils fassent de même. Ils décidèrent d'aller au Karen's Café pour manger quelques chose. Arriver sur place ils s'installèrent au comptoir pour pouvoir discuter avec Haley, Karen et Deborah. La mère de Lucas fit signe à Scott pour qu'il la suivre jusqu'à l'arrière cuisine.

-Je voulais te parler car en passant devant la salle de bain ce matin j'ai entendu Stiles pleurer...  
-Il ne veut pas montrer qu'il ne va pas bien. Il cache sa tristesse grâce au sarcasme.  
-Il faudrait qu'il en parle ça lui ferait du bien.  
-Je le connais bien, il ne le fera pas pour l'instant. Il faut lui laisser du temps.  
-En tant que mère ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, dit-elle tristement.  
-Moi aussi. Je me sens impuissant face à sa tristesse, répondit Scott avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.  
-Ca va s'arranger mon grand j'en suis certaine, dit-elle avec une voix rassurante. Va rejoindre les autres et va t'amuser. Toi aussi tu en as besoin.  
-J'y vais.

**S**cott alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui parler avec Lucas et Nathan. L'hyper actif avait remarqué que quand ils avaient su que leurs amis venaient, Scott était déçu que Alisson ne vienne pas. Il allait trouver un plan pour la faire venir mais il faudrait déjà qu'ils puissent être seul pour appeler Lydia. Brooke et Peyton firent leurs apparitions à ce moment là d'ailleurs elles arrivèrent en trombe dans le café. Ces dernières demandèrent à l'hyper actif un coup de main pour ouvrir le bar. Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà à l'intérieur. Tous se demandèrent qu'est-ce qui leur arriver , Sauf Scott et Derek qui avait perçu l'odeur de Dan. L'homme le plus détestait de Tree Hill entra, il fut accueilli par des regards noir. De son côté l'hyper actif se demandait pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes avaient agit comme ça puis finalement il comprit enfin...

-Vous m'avez emmené ici car il arrivait...  
-Oui ! Lucas et Nathan t'ont fait une promesse alors on essaye de s'y tenir, répondit Peyton.  
-Merci... En fait en tout honnêteté j'ai à la fois envie de le voir pour pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'ordure qui a sali ma mère mais aussi je sais que si je le vois je ne sais pas quelle réaction j'aurais...  
-C'est normale en plus tu viens d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait à ta mère.  
-Bon... Je vais changer de sujet car j'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Pourquoi tu as besoin d'ai ?, Questionna Brooke.  
-En fait on a quatre qui viennent de Beacon Hill et j'ai bien vu que Scott était déçu que sa petite amie n'en faisait pas pas partie.  
-Tu voudrais qu'elle vienne et lui faire une surprise à ton meilleur ami.  
-Oui ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces derniers temps, je lui dois bien ça...  
-Ca tombe bien j'adore faire les surprises, S'extasia Brooke.

**S**tiles mit au point la surprise avec les deux jeunes femmes, quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoint par leurs amis. Ils ouvrirent le " Tric " et les gens arrivaient en masses. Stiles passa une très bonne soirée en mettant tout ses problèmes de côté et il pensa que au côté positif des choses. Il avait deux grands frères avec qui il voulait créer des liens. La soirée toucha à sa fin et les filles devaient fermer le bar. Tous s'y attelèrent, ils nettoyèrent assez rapidement et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Stiles étant très fatiguer à cause de son traitement contre l'hyper activité dit " Bonne nuit " et alla se coucher. L'hyper actif qui était allongé sur son lit avait hâte de voir la tête de Scott quand il verrait Alisson. Il voulait que son meilleur ami soit heureux et aussi tout les gens qui l'aime. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitres corriger.**

**Rappel : les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**4ème chapitres**

**_Le lendemain matin vers neuf heures..._**

**K**aren fut la première lever comme d'habitude, elle prépara le petit déjeuner, elle écrivit un petit mot à son fils pour lui qu'elle était parti au travail. Elle s'en alla quelques minutes plus tard. Derek était réveillé depuis très longtemps mais profitât de ce moment pour rester un peu seul car il en avait besoin. Il rejoignit la cuisine prit un café et s'installa à table. Il fut rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par les trois adolescents. Scott était entrain de manger ses cérérales mais fixer son meilleur ami. Il le trouvait bizarre depuis hier.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, le sonda Scott.  
-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, L'interrigea ce dernier.  
-Pour rien ! Je dois me faire des idées.

**S**cott déposa son bol dans l'évier et alla prendre sa douche. L'hyper actif expira un bon coup il envoya un message à Lydia pour lui dire que tout aller bien et qu'il était pressé qu'ils débarquent à Tee Hill car aura du mal à tenir le secret. La blonde vénitienne lui répondit aussitôt.

**" Tu as voulu faire venir Alisson c'est de ta faute. "**

**I**l marmonna des mots incompréhensible en se précipitant dans la chambre pour saisir des vêtements propres. Dans le couloir il croisa son meilleur ami mais se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau pour la mettre à température ambiante et fila sous la douche. Pendant ce temps là Scott essaya de questionner Lucas et Derek. Malheureusement il n'eut pas aucune réponse, il devait se faire des idées.. Son meilleur ami arriva enfin, Lucas alla faire de même en revenant ce dernier annonça que les filles les attendaient à la plage. Scott se souvenu de sa vengeance qu'il avait promit l'hyper actif, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait qu'une hâte c'était d'arrivé à la plage.

**I**ls arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, Lucas aperçut sa petite amie et Peyton. Ils les rejoignirent tout les quatre. Stiles eut juste le temps de poser sa serviette qu'il fut embarqué sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des vagues en entendant les hurlements de l'hyper actif.

-Scotty tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Déjà mes vêtements seront tremper et je ne pense pas que Mr Grincheux sera content que les sièges de sa belle voiture soit mouiller.  
-Ils vont sécher, répondit Scott en marchant encore plus près des vagues.  
-Bon... Pense à notre amitié alors c'est important tu vois... Je veux dire on est des frères et tu ne peux pas me faire ça.  
-Laisse-moi réfléchir...  
-Alors?

**S**cott ne lui donna pas de réponse préférant mettre en pratique sa vengeance. Il jeta à l'eau son meilleur ami sans regret puis il rejoignit les autres. D'ailleurs ils étaient mort de rire même Derek avait esquissé un large sourire. Stiles revint et s'installa à côté de Peyton l'opposer de Scott.

-Je te déteste Scott, souffla Stiles.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, répondit Scott avec un sourire.  
-Grrr, grogna Stiles.  
-J'ai faim qui vient avec moi chercher des hot dogs.  
-Je t'accompagne, fit Derek.

**S**cott et Derek allèrent au stand. Pendant ce temps Stiles enlevé son pantalon pour qu'il sèche. Il garda son maillot de corps sur lui et s'allongea sur le dos. Il en profita pour faire connaissance avec Peyton. D'ailleurs il a trouvé très belle et qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Lucas et Brooke en profitèrent pour se faire des papouilles. Ils furent interrompu par une voix que Lucas et ses deux amies connaissaient très bien.

-Va t-en, s'écria Lucas.  
-On ne dit pas " Bonjour " à son vieux père, dit Dan d'un ton qui se voulait sarcastique. J'oubliais c'est peut-être que je ne t'ai pas élever.

**L**'hyper actif en voyant l'homme qui avait salit sa mère et qui malheureusement était son géniteur commença à manquer d'aire car il avait oublié de prendre son traitement ce matin. Peyton et Brooke essayer de le calmer du mieux possible Dan Fixa le jeune adolescent de regard, enfin surtout les yeux, cette couleur lui rappela un souvenir. Celui de Claudia la fiancée du moins que rien qui servait de meilleur ami à son frère.

-Est-ce que tu es le fils de Claudia?

**S**tiles leva les yeux vers lui mais aucun mot sortait de sa bouche car ça lui était impossible. Il le fixa du regard et il était rempli de colère.

-Bon tu ne veux pas répondre mais en tout cas je suis content que tu ne ressembles pas à ton père. Ce cher qui avait un manque réel de motivation son sel rêve étant de devenir Shérif. Un vrai Faignant...

**I**l n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing lui arriver en pleine figure. Pas n'importe lequel celui de Nathan. Il se retrouva à terre un peu abasourdie et étonner que son propre fils le frappe de la sorte. Il se releva indigner et en colère après lui. En voyant Derek derrière son fils il préféra partir pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

**S**tiles était en pleine crise de panique, il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer alors Peyton eut une idée. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui insuffler de l'aire. Au bout de quelques minutes il reprit conscience. Il aurait voulu se comporter comme un homme mais là il se sentait faible et ridicule car il n'avait pas pu se défendre. En même temps il n'était pas bien, aussi bien physiquement, mentalement et surtout moralement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne est vite. En entendant il décida d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. En les ouvrant il tomba sur son frère de coeur.

-Est-ce que ça va ?, Questionna Scott.  
-Oui...  
-Est-ce que veux que l'on rentre?  
-Non surtout pas ! On était en train de passer une bonne jounée donc on va continuer. Il serait trop content que l'on arrête de vire et de s'amuser.  
-Il a raison, affirma Lucas.  
-On mange quand ?, Interrogea Stiles.

**S**cott donna le déjeuner à tout le monde et ils mangèrent en silence ne sachant pas trop quoi se dire. Nathan avait mal à sa mais mais c'était supportable ce qui sûr c'est que ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Dans ce coup de poing il avait mis tout sa haine et sa colère qu'il avait accumulé durent des années. Lucas lui demanda s'il n'avait pas trop mal à sa main.

-Un peu mais c'est supportable. Pour te dire ça m'a fait du bien de lui en coller une, lui affirma Nathan.  
-Je te comprends...  
-J'aurais voulu réagir mais j'ai été plus que ridicule, fit Stiles avec une pointe de regret.  
-Pour moi tu n'as pas été ridicule, lui dit Lucas, sache que Dan est vraiment sans coeur. Quand il décide de faire du mal aux gens, il s'est si prendre et il n'a pas de pitié.  
-Je m'en suis aperçu...  
-Bon... Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?, Questionna Brooke.  
-On pourrait rester ici et faire un feu de camp, proposa l'hyper actif.  
-Mon cher Stiles tu as eu une excellente idée.

**L**'après-midi passa très vite Derek décida d'aller au café laissant les plus jeunes ensembles car en voyant la réaction de Nathan, il s'était dit qu'il sera en sécurité même si il n'était pas là durant quelques heures. les jeunes adolescents discutèrent et se raconter des blagues autour du feu de camp. Brooke décida qu'il était temps de faire un jeu. Elle proposa un " Action ou Vérité ". Ils acceptèrent tous avec réticence et d'autres avec joie. Cette dernière commença le jeu.

-Stiles Action ou Vérité.

**L**'hyper actif prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

-Vérité, répondit-il.  
-Est-ce que tu as une petite amie?  
-Non.  
-Intéressant...  
-Comme c'est à moi, dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami. Scott Action ou Vérité.  
-Je prends le risque de prendre Action, souffla ce dernier.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver ? Ah j'ai trouvé, dit-il avec un sourire sournois. Tu vas devoir courir le long de la plage en hurlant " Je suis un idiot et j'en suis content ".  
-Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a, s'indigna Scott.  
-Justement c'est ça qui est marrant, répondit-il en rigolant.  
-Grrr, grogna Scott. Bon comme je n'ai pas le choix, j'y vais de ce pas...

**F**inalement Scott joua le jeu sous les rires du reste de groupe. Stiles n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait. Au bout de vingt minutes il arriva en lui promettant une nouvelle vengeance. Haley arriva en compagnie de Derek car ce dernier avait été au café, la femme de Nathan lui avait demandé si il pouvait l'emmener à la plage pour qu'elle rejoigne son mari et ce dernier avait accepté. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant un momen puis ils décidèrent de partir. Stiles, Scott et Derek arrivèrent chez Lucas, ce dernier était resté avec sa petite amie. Karen était en train de boire un verre de limonade. Stiles prit son traitement contre l'hyper activité et s'installa à table. Scott alla dans la chambre pour appeler sa petite amie et Derek rejoignit la sienne. Il eut quelques minutes de silence mais il fut brisé par la propriétaire des lieux.

-Derek m'a dit ce qui c'est passé à la plage.  
-Ma rencontre avec Dan, murmura t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à articuler un seul mot en le voyant.  
-Tu sais malgré tout tu as été courageux, affirma Karen, il y a beaucoup de personne qui serait partie en face de Dan.  
-Peut-être... Je suis fatigué à cause de ma crise de panique.  
-Va te reposer tu en as besoin, dit-elle avec une voix douce.  
-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit Stiles.

**L**'hyper actif rejoignit la chambre, il bavarda avec Scott puis se mit en pyjama. Une qu'il fut allongé sur son lit. Il repensa à sa confrontation avec Dan, il aurait du comporter comme un homme, un vrai mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il décida d'arrêter de ruminer et se laissa emporter par la quiétude du silence pour s'endormir...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**J'ai fait quelques changement.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième chapitres corriger .**

**Rappel : Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**5ème chapitres.**

**_Le lendemain matin chez Peyton..._**

**P**eyton se réveilla d'humeur morose et triste car c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Elle s'en était toujours voulu, sa mère était en retard pour venir la chercher alors elle avait grillé un feu rouge et une voiture l'avait percuté. Elle était en train de regarder une photo de sa mère quand soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était sa meilleure amie.

-Salut Brooke...  
-Salut ! Est-ce que ça va ? Car tu as une voix tristounette, s'inquiéta sa meilleure amie.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, je t'assure, essaya de rassurer de Peyton.  
-Si tu le dis... Bon je t'appelle pour savoir si ça te disait qu'on aille réveiller les garçons.  
-Pourquoi pas...  
-Je suis là dans vingt minutes. A tout à l'heure.  
-A tout à l'heure.

**P**eyton reposa la photo de sa mère sur sa table de chevet pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une rapide douchette, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner puis elle attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'un klaxonne se fasse entendre, elle sortit de sa maison et monta dans la voiture de sa meilleure amie.

**D**erek et Scott étaient réveillé depuis un bon moment, ils atendaient patiemment que les deux autres se réveille. Ils entendirent cogner à la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, le plus jeune des dux alla ouvrir et il tomba sur Brooke et Peyton. La première demanda qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, ce qu'il fit, la deuxième fit un signe de la main à Derek pour lui dire " Bonjour ". Brooke ouvra tout doucement la porte suivit par Peyton. La petite amie de Lucas sortit un mégaphone est hurla " debout les faignants " , les deux jeunes hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut en se demandant ce qui se passer, en ouvrant les yeux l'hyper vit les deux jeunes femmes toute souriante. Il mit son oreiller sur son visage pour le cacher car il ne voulait pas se lever mais c'était sans compter sur la tenacité de la blondinette. elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et les volets de la garçonnière. Scott qui se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte était tout sourire car il avait eu sa vengeance s'en rien faire. Finalement Lucas et Stiles se levèrent enfin et allèrent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. En attendant que son lait chauffe au micro-onde l'hyper actif regarda le calendrier. En voyant la date d'aujourd'hui il se rappela alors que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, il s'en voulait car il avait failli oublier cela. D'habitude à cette date tout les ans il allait au cimetière avec son père mais là il était Tree Hill. Il ne pourrait pas aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère et y déposer des fleurs. Son meilleur ami arriva de la salle de bain se demander pourquoi il fixait la calendrier. En voyant la date sa tilta dans son cerveau, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le sortir de ses pensées. Stiles reprit ses esprits, il croisa le regard de Scott, il avait comprit sans même qu'il se parle. Il alla s'asseoir à table et il prit une tartine même si il n'avait pas très faim. Lucas et ses deux amies voulaient savoir l'hyper actif avait l'aire si triste ce matin. Stiles alla chercher ses vêtements puis il rejoignit la salle de bain.

-Scott je peux te poser une question ?, Demanda Lucas.  
-Bien sûr !  
-Pourquoi Stiles à l'aire d'humeur morose aujourd'hui ?  
-En fait aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, répondit-il tristement.  
-Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, murmura Peyton.

**P**ersonne n'osait rien dire mais Brooke regardait attentivement sa meilleure amie puis se rappela de la date d'aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu se mettre des baffes pour avoir oublier cela. Elle s'empressa d'aller faire un câlin à Peyton et lui chuchota à l'oreille " désoler d'avoir oublier " . Scott se demandait ce qu'il se passait alors que Derek lui avait comprit et Lucas commençait à faire le rapprochement. L'hyper actif arriva au même moment tout propre et habiller. Lucas alla à son tour se laver. A son retour son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était sa mère. Elle lui demandait si ils pouvaient venir tous l'aider car elle avait des commandes pour le café et pour le bar. Il demanda aux autres si il voulaient bien venir aider et ils acceptèrent tous sans exceptions.

**U**ne demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent au " Karen's Café ". Des cartons attendaient à l'entrée du café. Derek enleva sa veste en cuire pour la poser sur une chaise, il n'avait que son maillot corps qui laisser apparaître ses muscles. Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux en le voyant puis ils commencèrent à emmener les cartons à l'endroit indiquer par Karen. Stiles après trois quart d'heures avait soif alors il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour demander un rafraîchissement, en attendant il se mit à dévisager Peyton sans vraiment le vouloir. Il a trouvé très triste depuis la fin de matinée, il s'approcha de Brooke pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

-Peyton à l'aire triste aujourd'hui, demanda t-il.  
-Stiles ton meilleur ami nous a dit pourquoi tu étais si triste aujourd'hui mais sache que pour Peyton c'est la même chose.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Si tu veux en savoir plus va lui demander, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Mais...

**C**ette dernière était déjà parti, il vit Peyton rentrer dans le " tric " et décida de la suivre car il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était si triste. Il pénétra dans le bar et la trouva à une table en train de trier des C.D. Il fit un peu de bruit en s'approchant pour faire entendre sa présence. Il eut l'effet escompter car elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Il essaya d'entamer une discussion avec Peyton en parlant des C.D qui étaient entreposé sur la table.

-Pourquoi tu tries les C.D ?  
-C'est pour la fête de Samedi, expliqua t-elle.  
-je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Stiles.  
-Si tu veux.

**I**ls commencèrent à regarder les C.D mais l'hyper actif se triturer les méninges. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille façon d'aborder le sujet. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

-Peyton est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Enfin j'ai été voir Brooke... mais elle m'a dit de demander à toi... Bon je vais arrêter de parler car autrement je vais dire des bêtises, souffla l'hyper actif.  
-Vas-y tu peux poser ta question, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-En fait je me demandais... Pourquoi tu étais si triste aujourd'hui ?  
-Ok... Aujourd'hui c'est la date anniversaire de la mort de ma mère.  
-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Stiles.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Scott nous a dit que c'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ta mère.  
-Oui... c'est une triste coïncidence, dit-il d'une voix presque tremblante.  
-De quoi est-elle morte? Enfin si tu veux bien me répondre. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.  
-Elle avait les cellules de son cerveau qui s'atrophié. C'est une sorte de démence avec des effets avec des effets secondaires.  
-Quelles effets ?  
-Cauchemar, somnambulisme etc... à la fin de sa maladie elle ne rappelait plus de mon père ni de moi, expliqua t-il alors qu'une larme perlait sur une de ses joues.  
-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'excusa t-elle en essuyant sa joue avec sa main.  
-Et toi... De quoi est-elle morte ?  
-Un malheureux accident de voiture, elle a grillé un feu rouge car elle était en retard pour venir me chercher et un véhicule l'a percuté, expliqua Peyton.  
-Ok... Si on arrête de pleurer sur notre sort.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si on écoutait les C.D pour savoir quelle musique on doit garder.

**L**'hyper actif hocha la tête positivement et esquissa un sourire. Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe était en train de ranger les cartons dans la réserve. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils s'installèrent à une table et Karen leur amena des boissons fraîches Scott s'aperçut enfin de l'absence de son meilleur ami.

-Où est Stiles ?  
-Il discute avec Peyton, répondit Brooke. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était si triste et je lui ai dit d'aller lui demander.  
-Oh...  
-Les voilà justement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

**P**eyton et Stiles arrivèrent à la ta table où ils étaient installé. L'hyper actif demanda ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite. Personne n'avait vraiment d'idée bien défini alors ils restèrent un moment au café. Ils décidèrent de s'en aller pour faire une soirée tranquille chez Lucas. Stiles proposa de faire le repas, Peyton et Haley allèrent l'aider même su il n'en avait pas besoin. Karen et Keith arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Keith regardait l'hyper actif faire la cuisine ça lui rappela des vieux souvenirs. Claudia était une excellente cuisinière, en voyant Stiles, il avait l'impreesion de la revoir. Il fut rejoint par Nathan et Lucas. Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il y avait une bonne odeur dans la cuisine ce qui avait fait venir le reste de la troupe. Stiles se retourna en voyant tout ce monde stressa un peu, Karen alla à côté de lui et il lui fit goûter la sauce de poulet basquaise. Elle la trouva délicieuse et lui dit qu'il était très doué. Voyant que Keith le regardait toujours, il décida de lui demander pourquoi il le fixait.  
-

Keith je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me fixes car c'est un flippant;  
-Désolé... Ce n'était pas voulu c'est juste que ça m'a rappelé des vieux souvenirs avec...  
-Mes parents, coupa l'hyper actif.  
-Oui, ta mère nous mijoter toujours des bons petits plats.  
-Je sais..., murmura t-il. Après la mort de ma mère c'est moi qui cuisiner car je voulais que mon père mange sainement mais ça n'a servit à rien.

**S**tiles sentit que ses jambes tremblaient, il tenta de se tenir au plan de travail mais il fut aidé par Karen. cette dernière l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose et lui dit qu'elle s'occupera du reste. Nathan et Lucas allèrent lui tenir compagnie en attendant que ce soit prêt. L'hyper actif qui était entre les deux se sentait si nul à côté d'eux. Ils étaient de très bon basketteur et ils étaient avec des filles magnifiques. Lui avait quoi ? Rien de tout cela. Voyant que Stiles ne parlait pas, Lucas décida de briser le silence.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?, Demanda t-il.  
-Oui... C'est juste que aujourd'hui parlait de mes parents est impossible, souffla Stiles.  
-Dire que je comprends, je ne peux pas certes mais si je m'imagine juste deux minutes à ta place. Si je perdais ma mère ou oncle Keith je serais dans le même état que toi, si ce n'est pas pire car oncle Keith est le seul père que j'ai connu, essaya d'expliquer Lucas.  
-Pourquoi Dan n'a jamais voulu vous aider ?  
-Pour tout te dire quand il est allé à l'université, il a proposé de l'argent à ma mère pour qu'elle avorte mais elle a refusé. Un an après ma naissance il a voulu la garde partager puis il a laissé tomber sachant qu'il allait perdre.  
-Je vois...  
-Le repas est servi, informa Karen.  
-On arrive, hurlèrent en coeur les jeunes hommes.

**I**ls passèrent tous à table, ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. l'hyper actif voulu débarrasser la table mais Karen lui dit d'aller se coucher car il avait eu une journée épuisante. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Il alla dans la chambre, il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son lit. Il espérait que sa journée de demain pourra être meilleure qu'aujourd'hui toute façon elle ne pouvait pas être pire... Mais il avait eu des bons moments dans cette journée surtout un, celui avec Peyton, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avec elle. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit ce qu'il le sortit de sa rêverie. C'était Lydia lui disant qu'elle était désolé de ne pas avoir appeler ce soir car elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle l'informa qu'ils arriveraient très tôt demain matin et qu'elle avait de hâte de le voir. Il lui répondit que lui aussi et qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous au " Karen's Café ". Il posa son téléphone sur un meuble à côté de son lit puis quelques minutes après il s'endormit paisiblement...

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas fait de grand changement pour ce chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sixième chapitres corriger.**

**Rappel : les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**6ème chapitres**

**_Le lendemain à l'aube..._**

**S**tiles se leva car il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans lit et qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. En sortant de la chambre il trouva Karen en train de boire une tasse de café. Il la salua puis alla faire chauffer son lait et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils furent rejoint par Derek qui s'installa en face d'eux. La mère de Lucas alla à son café pour faire l'ouverture. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoint par Scott et Lucas. Dès qu'il finit son petit déjeuner, l'hyper actif posa son bol dans l'évier, il alla chercher des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois habiller et coiffer, il laissa sa place à Lucas puis ce fut le tour de son meilleur ami. Ils allèrent au Karen's Café sous la demande de Stiles. Pour Changeait Lucas prit sa voiture au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Haley était déjà en train de travailler alors que Nathan les attendait. Ils se mirent à une table qui était dos à l'entrée du café. Scott se mit entre Lucas et Nathan. Pour passer le temps l'hyper actif taquina Derek puis en eut marre au bout d'un moment et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Soudain ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir c'était Peyton et Brooke. La petite amie de Lucas se jeta ce dernier tandis que sa meilleure amie fit un geste de la main pour les saluer. Stiles reçut un message de Lydia comme quoi ils arrivaient dans cinq minutes. Il leva les yeux, il tomba sur le regard des deux jeunes femmes et elles comprirent que ses amis étaient sur le point d'arriver. Scott qui avait vu la scène se demanda ce qui se tramer. Quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-Qui est-ce ?  
-Ali... sson, bégaya Scott on se retournant vers elle pour l'embasser. Mais Comment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-On voulait te faire une surprise, répondit sa petite amie. Mais tu peux remercier Stiles.  
-Merci mon frère.

**A**lisson avait du demander quelque chose à Deaton pour cacher son odeur. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

-De rien..., souffla Stiles. Mais tu peux remercier Brooke et Peyton.  
-Merci les filles.

**B**rooke et Peyton lui donnèrent un sourire.

-Je vais devoir faire les présentions, s'exclama une voix. Je suis Lydia à côté de moi mon petit ami Jackson. Voici Isaac, Cora la soeur de Derek puis vous connaissez déjà Alisson.  
-Moi c'est Brooke.  
-Peyton et je suis sa meilleure amie.  
-Moi je m'appelle Nathhan, voici Lucas mon frère et juste derrière vous avec un plateau bien encombré ma femme Haley.  
-Enchantée !  
-Nous le sommes aussi par contre est-ce que Stiles vous a prévenu que l'on faisait une fête demain soir, demanda Brooke.  
-Non !, Fit Lydia en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Est-ce qu'il y a des bonnes boutiques de vêtements. On pourrait y aller cet après-midi.  
-Oh non, tout mais pas ça, murmura Alisson.  
-Tu disais...  
-Rien Lydia, je te promets.  
-On peut se faire une après-midi entre fille, fit Brooke.

**T**out les garçons soufflèrent d'un coup tous en même tant car ils étaient content d'échappé cela.

-Pendant ce temps on pourrait aller au terrain de basket, proposa Nathan. On voudrait présenter Stiles à des amis.  
-Si vous voulez...  
-Bonjour les jeunes, fit une voix.

**E**n entendant cette voix l'hyper actif blêmit d'un coup ce qui n'échappa pas à la meute. Il se reprit facilement car il ne voulait pas paraître faible face à Dan. Il toisa ce dernier du regard.

-Je vois qu'il y a des nouveaux arrivants, s'extasia t-il.  
-Et alors ? Ca vous dérange, fit Lydia d'un ton sec.  
-Vous êtes impoli Mademoiselle. Vos parents vous on pas apprit la politesse.  
-Si je vous rassure mais pas avec les inconnus, rétorqua la blonde vénitienne.  
-Mr Stilinski j'ai appris pour votre père. Je voudrais dire que je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas...  
-Dan ça suffit, hurla Lucas. Tire toi où je m'occupe de l'autre oeil.  
-Merci Lucas mais je peux me défendre... Déjà vous n'avez pas à parler de père comme ça, dit Stiles avec une voix remplit de colère.  
-Je le ferais si j'ai envie, rétorqua Dan. En plus je suis l'homme le plus respecter de tout Tree Hill.  
-Respecter ne veut pas dire qu'on vous aime... Et mon père était respecté en tant que Shérif mais aussi en tant que personne ce qui n'est pas votre cas. En plus vous êtes un criminel.  
-Je n'ai pas eu de problème avec la justice.  
-Car ma mère n'a jamais porter plainte contre vous, s'écria Stiles. Je vais répondre à quelques chose que vous avez dit l'autre jour. Je suis content de ne pas ressembler à mon père.

**D**an n'osait plus parler mais se rapprocha dangereusement de l'hyper actif. La meute voulut intervenir mais fut prit de court par Lucas et Nathan qui c'était mis de chaque côté de Stiles. En voyant cela l'hyper actif décida d'ajouter...

-Car j'aurais pu vous ressembler mais ce n'est pas le cas heureusement pour moi.  
-Mais...

**D**an voulut ajouter quelque chose mais fut jeté dehors par ses deux fils comme un mal propre. Lucas et Nathan furent de retour quelques minutes plus tard. L'hyper actif était content de lui car il avait tenu tête à Dan. La blonde vénitienne s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Questionna t-elle.  
-Je vais bien, je t'assure.  
-Je peux annuler mon après-midi shopping pour rester avec toi...  
-Je rêve...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jackson ?  
-J'ai rien dit, murmura ce dernier.  
-Je te promets que tout ira bien, rassura Stiles. Je ne serais pas tout seul cet après-midi il y a mes amis et en plus mes trois frères.  
-Ok... mais si il y a un problème, dit-elle en regardant Scott, tu as intérêt de m'appeler.  
-Je le ferais...  
-On y va, dit-elle une fois rassurer, on mangera quelques chose en ville.  
-Peyton et Haley vous venez aussi, exigea Brooke.

**L**es deux jeunes femmes firent une moue remplit de désespoir mais suivirent le mouvement. Cora et Alisson n'étaient pas en reste car elles savaient ce qui les attendaient avec Lydia. Une fois seul les garçons grignotèrent quelque chose au café. Ils allaient sortir du café mais une main agrippa le bras de Stiles. C'était celle d'Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Avant que l'on sorte... Il faut que je te donne quelque chose auquel tu tiens, répondit Isaac.  
-Quoi ?!

**I**l lui demanda d'ouvrir sa main et il déposa des clefs mais pas n'importe lesquels ceux de la Jeep de Stiles. L'hyper actif remercia ce dernier, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, il monta dedans et se mit à caresser le volant de sa Jeep sous les rires du groupe. Nathan et Scott montèrent dans la Jeep de l'hyper actif, Isaac monta avec Jackson. Derek préféra aller avec Lucas car il était le plus calme du groupe. Ils arrivèrent au terrain de basket Micro,Skills, Jake et Tim étaient déjà là. Jake n'était pas venu seul sa fille Jenny était avec lui. Ils sortirent des voitures pour aller les rejoindre Lucas décida de faire les présentations.

-Je vous présente Skills, Micro, Tim et Jake. Les gars je vous présente Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac et Jaskson.  
-Enchanté !, Fit Stiles.  
-Je vous présente ma fille Jenny, dit Jake avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. J'ai trouvé personne pour la garder alors je l'ai emmené.  
-Tu as bien fait. On fait un match, proposa Lucas.  
-Je suis partant, répondit Tim. Je prends Jake et Skills dans mon équipe.  
-Moi je vais prendre Lucas, fit Nathan puis il regarda l'hyper actif.  
-Je peux enfin si vous voulez...  
-Parce que toi tu sais jouer au basket, demanda Jackson ironiquement.  
-Oui !  
-Il joue même très bien vu qu'il nous a battu avec Derek, affirma Nathan.  
-Est-ce que je peux vous confiez Jenny, demanda Jake.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Scott.  
-Les trois frères préparaient vous à une racler, fit Tim.

**L**es trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec un sourire qui en disait long, le match commença quelques minutes après. Le match avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure Lucas, Nathan et Stiles menaient avec vingt points d'avance. Jackson n'en revenait pas et il avait les yeux grand ouvert. Isaac lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite fille en faisant qu'il lui arrive rien. Derek faisait plutôt attention à ce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas une visite surprise de Dan. Scott regardait son meilleur ami jouer avec ses deux frères, il le voyait heureux, il savait que Stiles le considérer comme son frère mais au fond de lui il était un peu jaloux. La fin de match arriva enfin et les trois frères gagnèrent finalement au grand désespoir de Tim qui faisait la moue. D'ailleurs son meilleur ami ne manqua pas de le taquiner.

-Comment on prend la défaite, demanda Nathan.  
-Grrr, grognat-il. Toute façon c'est grâce au gêne de votre père.

**S**tiles qui avait le ballon entre les mains le lâcha sans le vouloir. Tim voyant la bourde qu'il venait de faire baissa la tête...

-Je suis désolé... Je réfléchis jamais avant de parler et je peux être maladroit.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Stiles. Ca ne se voit pas trop en ce moment mais je suis pareil que toi.  
-C'est cool.  
-Pour info Tim pour réfléchir faut avoir un cerveau mais comme tu n'en as pas, se moqua Lucas.  
-Très drôle.

**T**im bouda dans son coin ce qui fit rire tout les autres. Nathan pensait à autre chose grâce à la phrase de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas encore parler de la maladie de Dan qui était héréditaire et il fallait qu'il est une conversation avec Lucas et Stiles mais aussi Scott car ils étaient comme des frères. Nathan ne voulait pas enlever le lien qu'ils avaient construit pendant des années...

**P**endant ce temps les filles parcouraient les boutiques, Brooke et lydia étaient dans leurs élèments. Les quatre autres n'en pouvaient plus et elles se demandaient si c'était bientôt fini. Leurs calvaires prirent fin une heure après, elles allèrent au Karen's Café pour rejoindre les garçons. Comme ils n'étaient pas encore arriver, elles à une table, elles papotèrent ensembles et elles apprirent à ce connaître.

-Est-ce que vous êtes tous en couple ?, Questionna Lydia.  
-Non, Peyton est célibataire, répondit Brooke. Mais plus pour longtemps je vous assure.  
-Brooke ce ci ne te regarde pas...  
-C'est cool, fit Lydia avec une voix toute joyeuse. Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-Tu dis quelque chose je t'égorge, menaça Peyton.  
-Mon instinct me dit que ça un rapport avec Stiles. Voici son numéro, dit Lydia en lui donnant le bout de papier.  
-Merci... Brooke je te retiens, grogna Peyton.

**L**es garçons arrivèrent quelques minutes après, Lucas et Nathan annoncèrent à leurs petite amie qu'ils faisaient une soirée tout les quatre comme ça Stiles pourra profiter de ses amis. Lydia proposa aussitôt à Peyton de passer la soirée avec eux à la villa. Elle accepta non sans réticence car elle savait qu'il y avait un traquenard la dessous. Elle lui demanda l'adresse pour les y rejoindre car elle voulait déposer ses achats chez elle avant.

**E**lle arriva enfin chez elle, elle pénétra sans sa maison et elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle entreposa ses vêtements neufs sur le lit. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'ahabilla et se coiffa. Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre, elle prit sa veste et en ouvrant la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme.

-Bonsoir Peyton.  
-Comment vous me connaissez ? Qui êtes vous ?  
-Je m'appelle Elie et je suis ta mère biologique...

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Est-ce qu'il y a encore des fautes ?**

**Un petit avais pour me le dire .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième chapitres corriger.**

**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**7ème chapitres.**

-Je suis ta mère...  
-Je ne vous crois pas, coupa sèchement la blondinette.  
-Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité je suis ta mère biologique, affirma la femme en face d'elle.  
-C'est des mensonges, hurla Peyton. Maintenant barrez-vous.  
-Mais...

**E**lle n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, elle lui claqua la porte au nez, elle se laissa glisser le long de cette même porte car ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle pleura un long moment, elle mit beaucoup de temps à reprendre ses esprits, elle décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie mais elle n'arrivait pas à la joindre, Lucas de même et elle n'essaya même pas avec ses deux autres amis car ce serait sûrement pareil. Elle se souvenu que Lydia lui avait donné le numéro de Stiles. Elle se demanda si elle devait ou pas l'appeler car elle ne le connaissait pas très bien mais il était prévu qu'elle les rejoigne à la villa. Elle était incapable de conduire car tout ses membres remblaient. Finalement elle sortit le bout de papier qui était dans sa poche et composa le numéro...

**P**endant ce temps Stiles était content que certains de ses amis soient présent. Il avait besoin de ça juste passer un bon moment avec eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Bien sûr il eut quelques vannes de la part de Jackson mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il taquina ensuite Derek pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. La repas était enfin prêt ils n'attendaient plus que Peyton mais elle se faisait attendre. Soudain son téléphone sonna, il le prit puis regarda l'écran mais il ne connaissait pas le numéro. Décidant de ne pas trop réfléchir il décrocha.

-Allô ?  
-Stiles c'est Peyton, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.  
-Tu as une voix bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, Questionna Stiles.  
-C'est compliqué... Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ? Je ne me sens pas capable de conduire.  
-Tu m'envois ton adresse sur mon téléphone. J'arrive tout de suite.  
-Ok...

**I**l raccrocha puis il expliqua la situation à ses amis, il reçut le message de Peyton, son meilleur ami décida de l'accompagner. Ils arrivèrent chez la blondinette un quart d'heure plus tard, il cogna au début sur la porte mais personne venait lui ouvrir alors il décida d'huler le prénom de la jeune femme en annonçant que c'était lui au passage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit c'était la blondinette qui était encore en larme, il ne posa pas de question et l'amena avec lui à sa voiture. Le trajet pour retourner à la villa fut silencieux, quand ils arrivèrent le reste de la bande avait commencé à manger, Peyton s'installa à la table même si les larmes avaient cessé de couler on voyait très bien que ça n'allait pas. Lydia lui proposa de manger un petit peu mais elle refusa du moins au début, elle abdiqua en croisant le regard de l'hyper. Malgré que Peyton soit dans une pièce remplit de monde, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette femme qui disait être sa mère biologique. Le repas ce finit assez rapidement comme il faisait encore bon certains décidèrent d'aller se baigner. Stiles resta avec la blondinette pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. Elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle décida de prendre la parole pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis dans cet état ?  
-Pour être franc oui mais si tu veux attendre de voir ta meilleure amie pour en parler je ne t'en voudrai pas.  
-Je pense que ça peut me faire du bien d'en parler... Tout à l'heure, j'allais partir de chez moi, il y a une femme qui est venu en affirmant qu'elle était ma mère biologique, dit-elle avec une voix tremblotante. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère est morte, j'ai été à son enterrement toute façon ça ne peut pas être vrai...  
-Hey ! Calme toi, fit Stiles en le prenant dans ses bras puis il recula, pour l'instant tu ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ça se trouve c'est une affabulatrice. Le mieux c'est que tu demandes à ton père.  
-Mon père est capitaine d'un bateau, il rentre demain.  
-Je te propose d'attendre demain pour avoir tes réponses et aussi que tu me fasses ton plus beau sourire.  
-Merci de m'avoir écouter, fit Peyton avec un léger sourire.  
-De rien...

**I**ls se regardèrent fixement pendant de longues minutes malheureusement l'arriver fracassante des amis de l'hyper actif les firent sursauté. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à que le téléphone de Peyton sonne, c'était sa meilleure amie.

-Salut Brooke.  
-Salut ! J'ai vu que tu avais appelé une dizaine de fois sur mon portable, fit Brooke.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Profite de ta soirée avec Lucas.  
-Mais...  
-Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je suis avec Stiles et ses amis à la villa. Je te racontrais tout de demain.  
-Ok ! Bonne soirée.  
-Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

**P**eyton raccrocha son téléphone et le posa sur un meuble à côté du canapé. Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hyper actif. Ce dernier tourna vers elle, il mit son bras derrière le dos de Peyton, elle se colla un peu plus à lui. ils s'endormirent comme ça. Le reste du groupe finirent de se lasser de la piscine, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la villa puis ils remarquèrent meurs deux amis enlaçaient en train de dormir. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la cuisine pour finir la soirée...

**_Le lendemain matin..._**

**S**tiles se réveilla, il sentit que quelqu'un était collé à lui, il ouvrit les yeux c'était Peyton. Elle avait sa tête poser sur son torse, elle dormait paisiblement malgré la soirée qu'elle avait eu hier. Il la contempla pendant une minutes puis bougea car il avait les jambes engourdies ce qui réveilla la blondinette.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas puis j'ai promis à Brooke de tout lui raconter aujourd'hui.  
-Elle peut venir ici si elle veut, fit une voix.

**C**'était la voix de Lydia.

-Merci ! Je vais lui envoyer un message.

**C**e qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils suivirent tout les deux la blonde vénitienne jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois cela prêt ils s'installèrent à table. Ils furent rejoint par le reste de la troupe une heure plus tard. Soudain on toqua à la porte, Lydia alla ouvrir, c'était Brooke en compagnie des deux frères Scott. Elle les fit entrée puis ils allèrent à la cuisine. Peyton finit son petit déjeuner puis s'éclipsa avec sa meilleure amis...

**L**ucas et Nathan décidèrent d'en profiter pour avoir une discussion avec Stiles mais ils invitèrent le meilleur ami de ce dernier à ce joindre à eux. Ils firent quelques pas qui les menèrent jusqu'à la plage qui était en face de la s'installèrent en cercle, Nathan ne savait pas par où commencer mais fort heureusement pour lui, Lucas prit la parole.

-Nathan et moi on a quelques chose à te dire... En fait ça concerne Dan. Il a une maladie cardiaque qui est héréditaire , Nathan a fait le test il n'est pas atteint par cette maladie. Comme il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que j'en sois atteint. J'ai pris la décision de ne pas faire le test mais on a appris ton existence donc...  
-C'est possible que ce soit moi, coupa l'hyper actif.  
-Mais l'inverse aussi. La semaine prochaine on va aller à l'hôpital de Charleston car une fois par mois ils font le test gratuitement. On ira tout les quatre ensembles, fit Lucas en regardant Scott.  
-D'accord ! Si tu es atteint de cette maladie...  
-Je devrais arrêter définitivement le basket.  
-Oh..., souffla Stiles.

**I**ls bavardèrent encore un moment puis ils retrouvèrent les autres qui étaient autour de la piscine? Scott rejoignit sa petite amie, Lucas fit de même. Nathan et Stiles allaient s'installer sur les transats quand ils furent poussé dans l'eau par Isaac et Jackson. Ils remontèrent à la surface, ils entendirent des rires, Lucas avait été le premier mais il décida d'aller aider ses frères à sortir de l'eau mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit joueur de ces deniers. Il tendit les mains, il fut tiré par ses frères et il tomba à l'eau. L'hyper actif n'arrêtait pas de rie, ça lui faisait un bien fou de s'amuser comme ça. Il s'extirpa de l'eau, sa meilleure amie lui donna une serviette pour qu'il se sèche. Il se mit à côté de Peyton sous le regard de Brooke et Lydia qui n'en avait pas louper une miette. La brunette prit la parole.

-Il faut qu'on aille préparer la soirée, s'exclama Brooke.  
-Je dois aller chercher les C.D. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'emmener chez moi ?, Demanda t-elle.  
-Je vais t'emmener si tu veux, fit Stiles. En passant je prendrais des vêtements et je me changerais chez Nathan.  
-Allons-y !

**I**ls partirent tout les deux sous le regard du reste de la bande. Ces derniers partirent rejoindre l'appartement pour commencer les préparatifs de la soirée. Derek lui décida d'aller au " Karen's Café " mais avant de partir informa qu'il passerait dans la soirée pour voir si tout se passer bien. Les jeunes adolescents arrivèrent chez Nathan et ils commencèrent à bouger les meubles. Lucas et Scott allèrent faire des courses accompagner de Lydia.

**P**endant ce temps Stiles était déjà passé chez Lucas pour prendre des vêtements pour la soirée pour son meilleur ami et lui. Il était chez Peyton dans la chambre de la blondinette en attendant qu'elle prenne une douche et qu'elle s'habille. Elle sortit de la salle de bain Habiller et coiffer. Elle prit les C.D dont elle avait bsoin pour les mettre dans un sac et elle laissa un mot à son père pour lui dire qu'elle devait lui parler. Ils partirent rejoindre les autres sur les lieux de la fête...

**D**erek était arrivé depuis une heure exactement, il était au fond de la salle en train de lire un livre puis il entendit une voix c'était celle de la mère de Lucas.

-Bonsoir Derek.  
-Bonsoir Karen.  
-D'après ce que je vois vous aimez lire, fit-elle.  
-Oui, répondit Derek. Votre fils adore ça d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans sa chambre.  
-Il adore ça c'est un moyen pour lui de s'évader. Vous n'allez pas à la soirée, demanda Karen.  
-Non ! J'ai un peu passer l'âge pour ce genre de soirée mais j'irais voir si tout se passe bien tout à l'heure.  
-Ca vous dit de manger avec moi ?  
-Si vous voulez.  
-Je vais aller préparer ça pendant ce temps continuer à lire votre livre.

**U**ne fois que Karen fut parti pour préparer le repas ce dernier se replongea dans son livre.

**A** l'appartement de Nathan la soirée commençait tout juste, les jeunes adolescents commençaient à ce déchaîner et boire verre après verre. L'hyper actif était assis sur un fauteuil quand Brooke alla le bouger un peu pour qu'il aille danser voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle fit signe à ses copines pom pom girls de venir le chercher. Il fut transporté au milieu de la piste, du coup il essaya de danse mais il n'y arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. C'était plus fort que lui et il repensait à la conversation avec Lucas et Nathan. Il ne voulais pas être atteint de cette maladie mais il ne voulait pas non plus que à cause de cette maladie de coeur Lucas abandonne le basket. Il essaya de s'extirper des griffes des jeunes femmes mais en vain jusqu'à qu'une main secourable vienne l'aider. Celle de Peyton. Il la suivit et ils allèrent prendre l'aire un peu.

-Merci ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie, murmura t-il.  
-De rien... Et puis hier soir c'était toi qui est venu m'aider.  
-Vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à m'amuser en ce moment pourtant j'essaye mais je n'y arrive pas...  
-Parce que c'est trop tôt je pense mais dans quelques temps tout ira mieux, rassura Peyton.  
-Peut-être, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

**I**ls se fixaient déjà depuis quelques minutes quand une voix les firent sursauté...

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**N'hésitait pas à laisser un avis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huitième chapitres corriger.**

**Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**8ème chapitres.**

**L**'hyper actif se retourna puis il vit Boyd et Erica. Il les salua et il fit les présentations.

-Peyton je te présente Boyd et Erica. Je vous présente Peyton.  
-Enchantée, fit Peyton.  
-Comment avez-vous su qu'on était ici ?, Questionna Stiles.  
-Derek, répondit Boyd.  
-Est-ce que vous voulez boire un verre ?, Interrogea Peyton.

**I**ls hochèrent la tête positivement et Peyton leur fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur. Isaac fut le premier à les voir donc il se dirigea vers eux.

-Salut vous deux.  
-Salut Isaac, s'exclamèrent ses deux amis.

**L**'hyper actif vit Nathan et Lucas puis leur fit signe de le rejoindre. ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

-Boyd et Erica je vous présente mes frères Lucas et Nathan, fit Stiles avec un grand sourire.  
-Enfin on vous rencontre car Stiles ne nous appel pas beaucoup pour nous dire comment ça se passe. Il faut qu'on vienne pour en savoir plus.  
-Désolé Erica...  
-Voici vos verres, s'exclama Peyton en arrivant vers eux.  
-Merci !  
-Au secours, murmura Stiles en se cachant derrière ses frères.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, Interrogea Boyd.  
-Les filles qui arrivent vers nous.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Peyton en se mettant devant lui pour faire bouclier, je te protégerais.  
-Merci !

**C**ette échange n'échappa pas à Erica, elle décida de chercher Lydia pour avoir plus d'info. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, c'était Derek accompagner de Karen, cette dernière avait refusé au début car c'était une fête d'adolescent. Mais il lui affirma que c'était juste un rapide passage pour savoir si tout se passer bien donc elle accepta. Lucas vit sa mère et alla la voir.

-Bonsoir Maman.  
-Bonsoir mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas en plus je suis content de te voir, affirma son fils. On ne ce voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.  
-C'est normale tu profites de Stiles et tu viens juste de connaître l'existence.  
-Oui ! Il est complètement différent de moi de ce que j'ai pu apprendre de lui. Par contre il faudra que je te parler demain.  
-D'accord !  
-Est-ce que Boyd et Erica sont arrivé ?, Demanda Derek.  
-Oui, répondit Lucas.  
-Est-ce que tu pourras leur dire que j'irais les voir à la villa demain.  
-Bien sûr.

**K**aren et Derek partirent ensemble, Lucas les fixa un moment jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Nathan et Stiles puis ils furent rejoint par Tim.

-Au fait Nathan ça fait quoi de ne plus être le dernier de la famille ?, Questionna son meilleur ami.  
-Je suis plutôt content, répondit Nathan. Maintenant je pourrais dire que j'ai petit frère.  
-Et moi deux grands frères et un petit frère, fit l'hyper actif en voyant son meilleur ami arriver.

**L**es heures passèrent trop vite, la soirée fut fini vers deux heures du matin. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous vers quinze heures pour tout ranger et nettoyer. Stiles et Peyton étaient seuls dans la Jeep car Scott passait la nuit à la villa et Lucas dormait chez sa petite amie. Il ramena la blondinette chez elle, ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée de chez Peyton.

-Ca va aller par rapport à ton père, demanda t-il.  
-Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Si tu as besoin...  
-Je t'appels promis, fit Peyton.

**L**'hyper actif allait partir quand son bras fut retenu par la main de Peyton. Il se retourna, il la vit s'approcher, il allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait quand des l_vres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Ils se décollèrent quelques minutes plus tard, la blondinette lui murmura à l'oreille " A demain " . Elle rentra ensuite chez elle. L'hyper actif resta quelques instant sans bouger. Finalement il rentra, il fut enfin arrivé et il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il pénétra dans la garçonnière, enleva son pantalon et s'allongea sur son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt...

**_Le lendemain matin chez Lucas..._**

**S**tiles se réveilla de bonne humeur et tout sourire. Il rejoignit la cuisine, Derek était là en train de boire une tasse de café. Il fit chauffé son lait et s'installa en face de lui.

-D'après ce que je sens, tu as passé une bonne soirée, affirma le loup garou.  
-Oui... Comment tu sais ça ?  
-J'ai deviné, répondit Derek.  
-Tu m'as reniflé mais c'est une manie chez vous de faire ça, souffla l'hyper actif.  
-Simple réflexe.  
-Je vois... Comme on est que tout les deux. Je te propose d'aller chercher Peyton après ma douche.  
-Une condition on prend la voiture, fit Derek.  
-Ok !

**S**tiles finit son petit déjeuner et alla prendre sa douche..

**_Du côté de Peyton..._**

**E**lle venait de se lever, elle alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Pendant que son café était dans le micro-onde en train de de réchauffer. Elle pensa au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec l'hyper actif. Elle sentait ses lèvres si douce sur les siennes mais elle fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de pas pénétrant dans la cuisine. C'était son père.

-Bonjour Papa ! Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, affirma son père. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu voulais me parler.  
-Oui... En fait il y a une femme qui est passé à la maison, elle s'appelle Elie et elle prétend être ma mère biologique.  
-Oh, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que ta mère et moi on t'a toujours tout donner. Ta mère t'aimait plus que tout. On a essayé d'avoir un enfant mais en vain. Elie s'est présenté devant nous, elle ne sentait pas capable de prendre soins de toi car elle était toxicomane. Alors elle nous a proposé de t'adopter.  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?, Interrogea t-elle en larme.  
-On devait te le dire avec ta mère mais malheureusement elle nous a quitté trop tôt. Tu étais tellement anéantie par sa disparition que je n'ai pas voulu t'accabler encore plus, dit-il tristement.  
-Je dois partir...  
-Mais..., dit son père en essayant de la retenir en lui tenant le bras.  
-Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie, supplia Peyton.

**E**lle sortit de sa maison en trombe et elle monta dans voiture. Elle démarra le moteur puis roula à toute vitesse. Au même moment Stiles et Derek arrivèrent et ils décidèrent d'essayer de la rattraper mais en vain... L'hyper actif décida d'appeler Nathan pour qui lui donne l'adresse de Brooke car elle seule pouvait savoir où se trouvait Peyton actuellement. Il reçut l'adresse sur son téléphone puis la donna à Derek. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement et Stiles courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour tambouriner comme un dingue. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après par la meilleure amie de Peyton.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de cogner comme ça je ne suis pas sourde, s'énerva t-elle.  
-Désolé... On est arrivé... elle est partie je ne sais pas où, essaya d'expliquer l'hyper actif.  
-Respire ! Explique -moi mieux que ça car je n'ai rien compris.  
-Ok..., souffla Stiles. On est arrivé devant chez Peyton et on l'a vu partir à toute vitesse. je pense que ça un rapport avec son père...  
-Je vois..., murmura Brooke. Je sais où elle est. Je réveille Lucas et on y va.  
-Ok ! Je vous attend avec Derek.  
-Ok !

**B**rooke rentra chez elle puis réveilla Lucas en le secouant et en lui disant qu'il y avait une urgence. Ils s'habillèrent aussi vite que possible et ils sortirent de la maison. Lucas et Brooke rejoignirent directement la voiture de Derek. La brunette avait tout de suite penser que sa meilleure amie serait au cimetière enfin plus exactement sur la tombe de sa mère. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le cimetière, l'hyper actif laissa Brooke y pénétrer tout seule car il pensait que Peyton avait besoin avant tout de sa meilleure amie. La blondinette sentit quelqu'un derrière elle donc elle se retourna puis vit Brooke. Elle l'enlaça et elle sanglota dans ses bras. Au bout d'une demi-heure Stiles commença à s'inquiéter ne les voyant pas arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard les jeunes femmes firent leur apparition, la blondinette avait les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes qui avait cessé quelques instant plutôt. Elle se rua vers l'hyper actif et lui sauta dans les bras car elle en avait besoin... Ils décidèrent d'aller au " Karen's Cagé " car Lucas et Brooke n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner. En arrivant là-bas ils prirent une table puis Karen prit leur commande. Elle donna un sourire à Derek ce qui ne passa pas inaperçut aux yeux de son fils. Il le mit dans un coin de sa tête puis il vit son oncle Keith et le coach entraient dans le café puis ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour oncle Keith. Je vous présente notre coach, fit Lucas.  
-Enchanté !, fit l'hyper actif avec un sourire.  
-De même ! Lucas me connait assez bien pour savoir que je ne suis pas venu pour faire la causette. Je suis venu te voir toi, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'hyper actif, je t'ai vu jouer au terrai. Tu es très doué mais avec de l'entraînement tu le serais encore plus. Il y a un match pour une association Samedi soir, Je veux que tu joues pour voir ce que tu vaux en équipe.  
-Heu... Ok mais je vis ç Beacon Hill.  
-Tout peut changer en quelques semaines, répondit simplement le coach.

**S**tiles avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais la ferma ensuite car le coach était déjà partit. Lucas les délaissa pour aller voir sa mère car il devait discuter par rapport à la maladie de Dan qui était héréditaire. Ils allèrent à l'arrière cuisine pour être tranquille. Les autres qui étaient toujours installer à une table entendirent des éclats de voix mais quelques instant après tout c'était calmé. Un simple regard avec son frère Stiles comprit que la mère de Lucas n'était pas encore au courant... Enfin maintenant elle était. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent du café et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Nathan et et Haley... Ils furent arrivé assez vite puis ils cognèrent à la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit c'était la femme de Nathan. Elle les fit entré, l'hyper actif vit ses amis déjà en train de nettoyer même Jackson sous les ordres de la blonde vénitienne. Stiles sourit de toute ses dents. Le capitaine de l'équipe de la cross le vit.

-Au lieu de sourire comme un âne, tu ferais mieux de nous aider, fit Jackson.  
-J'arrive..., souffla l'hyper actif.

**I**ls continuèrent de tout remettre en ordre.

**_Eclipse de l'après-midi..._**

**I**ls avaient fini de nettoyer il y a moins d'une heure. Ils étaient tous tellement fatiguer que Haley proposa de commander des pizza. Tout le monde accepta. En attendant la livraison Lucas décida de dire à Nathan qu'ils avaient vu le coach au café.

-Qu'est-ce qui voulait ?, Questionna Nathan.  
-Il voulait parler à Stiles, répondit son frère.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Apparemment il m'a vu jouer au terrain et il trouve que je me débrouille bien. Il veut que je joue Samedi soir comme il y a un match...  
-Je vois donc on va te donner un entraînement digne de ce nom, fit Nathan. Au fait Lucas, Stiles, Scott et moi on n'est pas là demain.  
-Où est-ce que vous aller ?, Interrogea Alisson.  
-On va à Charleston car Lucas et Nathan m'ont appris que Dan avait une maladie cardiaque héréditaire.  
-Tu comptais me le dire quand, hurla presque Lydia.  
-Du calme ! Je l'ai appris hier... Derek est-ce que tu voudrai venir avec nous? Je serais plus rassurer si tu venais avec nous, fit Stiles.  
-Ok !  
-Merci ! Par contre je me demande si un jour tu feras une vraie phrase, dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

**I**l se prit une claque derrière la tête en guise de réponse. Stiiles hurla et lui donna un regard noir. Le livreur de pizza arriva enfin. Derek paya la commende et les jeunes adolescents se ruèrent dessus tellement ils avaient faim. Un heure plus tard ils partirent tous, Jackson suivit la voiture de Derek. Ils déposèrent Brooke en premier puis vient le tour de Peyton. L'hyper actif décida de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui fit un doux baiser juste le coin des lèvres puis rentra chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent chez Lucas. L'hyper actif alla directement se coucher car la journée de demain allait être riche en émotion et la meilleure ...

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	9. Chapter 9

NBII: Merci pour ton commentaire que j'ai toujours hâte de lire car il est vraiment constructif. Dans la série Peyton a vraiment été adopter. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vraiment.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin chez Lucas.**_

Les jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés à l'aube pour aller à Charleston. Karen avait été soulager de savoir que Derek allait avec eux. Ils n'attendaient plus que Nathan qu'arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils partirent avec la voiture de Derek. Ils en avaient pour minimum deux heures de routes...

_**Du côté de Brooke...**_

Elle se leva de bonne heure, elle alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer, une fois cela fait elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Elle décida d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie puis elles allèrent à la villa pour prendre Alisson et Cora comme convenu hier. Lydia voulait passer la journée avec son petit amie. Ils proposèrent à Erica, Boyd et Isaac de venir avec eux. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous. Ils allaient faire une journée plage. Arriver là-bas ils installèrent leurs serviettes. La brunette connut pour sa curiosité décida de faire connaissance.

-Parler moi un peu de vous car on ne vous connait oas beaucoup encore, fit Brooke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?, Questionna Isaac.

-Comment vous vous êtes connu ?

-Au lycée j'étais vraiment solitaire les premiers temps mais mon père est mort. Ce qui m'a mit malheureusement en lumière... Puis Derek est devenu mon tuteur.

-Je vois... Je suis désolé pour ton père, répondit Peyton. Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

-C'est vrai que d'une certaine manière il me manque... Enfin le père me manque c'est celui qu'il était avant de se mettre à boire car c'est devenu un enfer après..., expliqua t-il tristement.

-Ok... Et toi Alisson, demanda Brooke.

-En faite dès le premier jour au lycée, j'ai été attraper au vol par Lydia puis c'est devenu ma meilleure amie. Il y a eu Scott j'ai craqué toute de suite en le voyant. Comme Scott n'est jamais sans Stiles et vice-versa. J'ai appris à le connaître c'est vrai que à l'origine il parle beaucoup, il est toujours de bonne humeur et il a beaucoup d'humour mains en ce moment on voit qu'il ce force... Ce Stiles me manque à vrai dire, souffla t-elle avec une voix mélancolique.

-Stiles va redevenir comme avant mais il faut lui laisser du temps, répondit Isaac.

Cora sentit les regards se tourner vers elle, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient lui poser des questions à elle aussi mais Isaac eu la bonne idée de vouloir manger quelques choses et elle alla avec lui chercher des hot-dogs, elle envoya un message à son frère pour savoir ce qu'elle devait raconter ou pas. La réponse ne ce fit pas attendre.

" Tu dis qu'une partie de notre famille est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison, que tu as été sauver par notre oncle et que j'étais au lycée quand ça c'est passé. Je ne pense pas qui te poseront d'autres questions après cela. "

Elle lui répondit:

" Ok. Merci. "

Isaac revient vers elle avec les hot-dogs et ils rejoignirent leurs amis. L'adolescent leur donna ce qu'ils avaient demander puis Brooke posa son regard de nouveau sur Cora.

-Et toi Cora! Est-ce que tu as d'autre famille à part ton frère ?, Questionna t-elle.

-Malheureusement non à part un oncle, souffla Cora.

-Comment ça ce fait?

-Il y a eu le feu à notre maison, j'ai été sauver par oncle Peter et Derek était au lycée, répondit Cora.

-Désoler, on ne voulait pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, fit Peyton.

-Ce n'est pas grave...

-Parlons d'autre chose, lâcha Brooke pour changer de sujet. Comment ça se passe avec Stiles ?, Questionna Brooke en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-Pour l'instant je ne me pose pas trop de question. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, je ne sais pas il y a quelque qui m'attire chez lui. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer...

-En faite il va te voir en tenue de pompom girls Samedi soir, lui dit sa meilleure amie.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'étais, murmura Peyton.

-Ne lui dit rien comme ça tu lui feras la surprise.

-C'est une bonne idée, affirma Alisson. Par contre vaut mieux qu'il n'oubli pas son comprimé. Autrement il va faire une crise de panique en te voyant.

Alisson fut prit d'un fou rire suivi par les autres. Ils continuèrent ensuite de discuter...

_**Du côté de Charleston...**_

Lucas était entrain de passer le test, l'hyper actif était dans la salle d'attente... Son stresse était à son maximum, il faisait les cents pas aux désespoir des trois autres.

-Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît car tu me stresses, demanda Nathan.

-Désoler, murmura t-il en s'asseyant.

-Il faut que tu sois tranquille et calme, fit son meilleur ami.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit Stiles.

Lucas arriva en compagnie du médecin, ce dernier lui dit de le suivre mais en voyant le jeune homme stressé lui proposa que quelqu'un vienne avec lui. Stiles voulait que tout les quatre viennent mais il devait choisir alors sans surprise ce fut son meilleur ami. Lucas reçu un message de sa petite amie lui interdisant de dire que Peyton était pompom girls car elles veulent faire une surprise à l'hyper actif.

-Nathan apparemment on ne doit pas dire à Stiles que Peyton est pompom girls. Elles veulent lui faire une surprise Samedi soir.

-Il vaut mieux obéir, répondit son frère.

-Oui! Surtout si c'est un ordre venant de Brooke. En faite Derek on te connait pas beaucoup... Je voudrais en savoir plus te concernant, en voyant le regard noir peu amical de Derek, enfin si tu veux bien...

-Désoler... pour le regard que je viens de t'envoyer... c'est la force de l'habitude, murmura t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de mal...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de savoir exactement?

-Par exemple... Est-ce que tu as d'autre famille ? Enfin à part Cora.

-Un oncle mais on n'est pas très proche... Une partie de ma famille est morte dans un incendie...

-Ok... désolé.

-Aucun soucis.

Scott et Stiles arrivèrent quelques minutes après suivit du médecin qui leur expliqua qu'ils auront un courrier pour les résultats du test puis ils allèrent dehors pour rejoindre le parking. Une fois arrivé devant la voiture Nathan se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

-J'ai une petite surprise pour vous... Je me suis dit que cette journée serait stressant... Alors j'ai acheté cinq billets pour aller voir le match de basket de ce soir, s'extasia t-il.

-Géniale, répondit Lucas.

-C'est cool... Il faut que j'appel Alisson pour la prévenir...

-Pas la peine... Haley s'en occupe, répondit Nathan.

-Ok.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?, Questionna Stiles.

-En tout cas moi je meurs de faim, fit Lucas.

-On peut aller au centre ville essayer de trouver un restaurant pas trop cher car moi je suis pratiquement à sec..., murmura l'hyper actif.

-Je paierais le restaurant, lui répondit Derek avec un sourire.

-Je rêve Mr Grincheux est entrain de sourire, se moqua Stiles.

-Comme quoi il y a toujours des miracles, répondit Derek.

Ils partirent ensuite du centre ville...

_**A Tree Hill...**_

Ils étaient entrain de profiter du soleil quand ils virent arriver Haley qui installa sa serviette entre Alisson et Cora.

-Salut tout le monde, s'exclama t-elle tout sourire. J'ai une commission à faire de la part de mon mari.

-Laquelle est-ce ?, Questionna Alisson.

-Nathan a acheté des billets pour le match de basket à Charleston ce soir. Il voulait les divertir après cette journée stressante.

-C'est bien. Je trouve qu'il a eu une bonne idée, affirma Isaac.

-Boyd et Isaac vous serez les seuls hommes en notre compagnie.

-Pas tout à fait, fit une voix.

C'était celle de Micro accompagner de Skills.

-Salut les gars. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Oui, fit Micro. Où sont Lucas et les autres.

-Mon mari leur à fait une surprise, il a acheté cinq billets pour voir le match de basket à Charleston, répondit Haley.

-La chance qu'ils ont, chuchota Skills.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ce soir ?, Questionna Alisson.

-Je propose d'aller au " Tric " , répondit Brooke.

Le reste du groupe accepta toute de suite. Ils restèrent encore un moment à la plage. Ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer pour la soirée...

_**A Charleston...**_

Le match allait bientôt débuter, ils étaient au premier rang, l'hyper actif était heureux mais Peyton lui manquer... Alors il lui envoya un message pour le lui dire. Elle répondit aussitôt.

" Tu me manques aussi ".

Les joueurs firent leurs entrés sous les acclamations du public en délire. Le match commença, les deux équipes faisaient font l'une en face de l'autre et se batter avec hargne. L'équipe d'en face menait avec deux points d'avance, il restait encore un dernier quart temps pour que Charleston revienne dans le match et le remporte. On entendait leur entraîneur leur hurler dessus et qu'il devait mettre les bouchers et double. Ce qu'ils firent avec envie et rage. La fin du match fut anooncé par le coups de sifflet finale. L'équipe de Charleston remporta le match avec dix points d'avance. Les supporter étaient euphorique et scander le nom de l'équipe gagnante. Le gymnase se vida petit à petit. Nos cinq amis partirent aussi car ils avaient de la route à faire. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Lucas, ce dernier proposa à Nathan de dormir chez lui, il accepta et envoya un message à sa femme pour la prévenir. Lucas installa un lit de camp dans la garçonnière avec l'aide de Stiles. Ils discutèrent pendant un long un moment puis ils décidèrent de se coucher. L'hyper actif s'endormit peu de temps après...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de chapitre? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ma retranscription du match ? ( Je n'y connais pas pas grand chose au basket. )

Dans le prochain chapitre Dan sera de retour ce qui n'augure rien de bon je vous préviens.

INFO: J'ai décidé de supprimer la fiction " Alicia Salvatore " car je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration et je trouve mal écrite. J'en referais une bientôt d'ailleurs j'en ai une en cours qui j'espère vous plaira mais j'attend avant de la publier.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilylys: Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Désoler pour le retard mais je prépare mes vacances donc je n'ai eu le temps de le poster. Puis je suis entrain d'écrire trois autres fictions en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin chez Dan...**_

Un homme sonna à l'entrée de la maison, le propriétaire des lieux alla ouvrir. Il le salua et le fit entré. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Cet homme il l'avait engagé pour enquêter sur les amis de Stiles. Le métier de cet était détective privé. Le détective avait un dossier très épais.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un verre ?, Interrogea Dan.

-Non merci, dit-il en se levant du canapé. Voici toutes les infos que j'ai trouvé.

-Voici l'argent que je vous dois.

-Merci, fit le détective après avoir compter l'argent. Je vous laisse à votre lecture car j'ai une nouvelle affaire.

-Vous connaissez la sortie.

Le détective hocha la tête positivement et il partit aussi vite. Dan lui s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils pour commencer à lire le dossier. Il parcourra quelques feuilles puis alla directement aux infos concernant Derek... Après avoir lut ses fameuses pages, il savait comment l'atteindre ceci le mettait en joie...

De son côté l'hyper actif et ses amis ne se doutaient de rien . Lucas et Nathan avaient décidé de faire un entraînement mais il sera soft car ils attendaient les résultats du teste et pour ça il faudra attendre demain... Pour l'heure c'était l' entraînement sous le regard de ses amis de Beacon Hill. Ils n'en perdaient pas une miette, Jackson le chahutait en lui disant de se bouger un peu plus, son meilleur ami et Isaac l'encourageaient, Derek lui le regardait attentivement, c'est qu'il était vraiment douer pour le basket ce débiteur de parole. Les frères décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur les gradins.

-Je suis épuiser, souffla l'hyper actif.

-Petit frère, fit Nathan. Dit toi que aujourd'hui c'est soft demain selon la réponse ce sera encore plus dur.

-Ok, répondit Stiles d'un aire dépiter. Justement si... J'ai bien dit si tu es atteint de la maladie de la chose qui nous sert de géniteur... Qu'est-ce tu feras ?, Questionna Stiles en regardant Lucas.

-J'ai commencé à réfléchir... J'ai toujours aimer lire, je pense que Derek à dût s'en apercevoir.

-Oui! Je me suis permis de t'en emprunter quelques uns...

-Tu as bien fait. Je me verrais bien écrivain.

-C'est cool.

-Et toi tu voudrais faire quoi après le lycée, demanda l'aîné des frères Scott.

-Je voudrais être criminologue, répondit Stiles.

-On s'y remet. On va voir ton endurance, affirma Nathan.

-Ok... Alors les trois abrutis qui se marre derrière moi viennent aussi.

-Et Derek il vient aussi, s'exclama Jackson.

-J'ai dit les trois abrutis, je n'ai pas dit Mr Grognon qui ne se marre jamais.

-Grrr, grogna Derek.

-Grogne pas tu vas avoir des rides d'ailleurs ça commence, rigola l'hyper actif en courant pour rejoindre le terrain.

Derek ne répondit pas même si ça ne voyait pas sur son visage, il était content de retrouver l'ancien hyper actif, il échangea un bref regard avec Scott et ses bétas. Le meilleur ami de Stiles étaient content de commencer à retrouver son frère de coeur. En espérant que ça dure...

_**Eclipse de l'après-midi...**_

L'entraînement venait juste de finir et les trois allèrent dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Derek, Scott, Jackson et Isaac eux décidèrent de rejoindre Boyd et les filles sur le parking. Ils étaient déjà là et ils attendaient patiemment. Scott et Jackson retrouvèrent directement leur petite amie respective. Les deux saluèrent le reste de la troupe puis une voix se fit entendre...

-Bonsoir les jeunes.

-En revoir Dan, répondit sèchement Haley.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, dit ce dernier. J'ai appris certaines choses concernant vos nouveaux amis.

-On n'en sait déjà beaucoup tant qu'au reste s'il y en a... Ils nous le diront en tant et en heure.

-J'ai envie de vous le dire car ça m'amuse beaucoup... Enfin bref... Je vais commencer, dit-il en regardant Lydia. J'ai rien sur vous.

-Car vous pensiez trouver quoi ?, Questionna la blonde vénitienne.

-Rien de spéciale... Boyd et Erica rien de bien intéressant... Jackson comme c'est malheureux tu as été adopter, j'espère que je ne te l'apprend pas, dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Non! Malheureusement pour vous mes parents ont été honnête avec moi.

-Alisson Argent comment une mère peut se donner la mort en se suicidant, dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire. Vous devez vous sentir bien seule...

-Je ne le suis pas... J'ai mon père qui est merveilleux avec moi puis j'ai mes amis.

-Je vois... Isaac Lahey que dire sur vous... Vous êtes orphelin comme c'est triste...

-Non pas exactement..., coupa t-il. Mon tuteur est Derek et il se débrouille très bien.

-Si vous le dites... Scott abandonnait par son propre père...

-Oui et... alors Lucas son père l'a fait aussi et c'est quelqu'un de bien, répondit sèchement l'adolescent.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr... Bref! Passons au plus intéressant Derek et Cora Hale, une partie de votre famille dont vos parents sont morts dans l'incendie de votre maison qui était criminel d'après l'enquête de polive, le femme était votre petite amie, affirma Dan, nommer Kate Argent. Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec vous ma chère Alisson ?, Questionna Dan.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas.

-Dan ça vous amuse de faire du mal aux gens gratuitement, demanda Haley.

-Je dois dire que oui... Je n'ai pas fini. Votre soeur Laura est morte assassiner d'ailleurs vous avez été accuser de...

-Accuser ne veut pas dire coupable, coupa une voix.

C'était Stiles qui arriver en compagnie des ses deux frères.

-Tu tombes bien... Vous savez j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis notre dernière conversation, fit Dan en regardant l'hyper actif.

-Heureux de savoir que vous avez un cerveau, répondit Stiles sarcastiquement.

-J'ai fait une demande à un juge, fit Dan en lui tendant une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, Interrogea Stiles.

-Que vous passiez un teste ADN. Je veux savoir si vous êtes bien mon fils. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là pour mon argent...

-Votre argent mais vous pouvez le garder. Je suis venu ici pour Lucas, Nathan et Keith. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai autre chose à faire donc tirez-vous avant que quelqu'un vous en colle une.

Les amis de Stiles se regroupèrent autour de lui. Derek et Scott étant de chaque côté de l'hyper actif, le reste de la meute était derrière mélanger à leurs amis de Tree Hill. En voyant cela l'homme le plus détester de cette ville ne demanda pas son reste et s'envola aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'hyper actif souffla un bon coup puis des bras entourèrent sa taille, c'était ceux de Peyton.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Questionna t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui veux faire avec ce teste ADN, demanda Scott.

-Connaissant notre père ce n'est pas très bon signe, affirma Lucas.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent puis ils décidèrent de passer la soirée au " Tric" pour se détendre et s'amuser. Plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient déjà arriver là-bas à danser et à s'amuser. Stiles redevenait de plus en plus l'ancien Stiles. Ses amis étaient heureux. Lucas et Nathan découvrait le vraie facette de leur petit frère. Peyton aimait ce qu'elle voyait en faite l'hyper actif riait, dansait et de temps à autre aller embêter Derek. Dés qu'il repartait sur la piste, il y faisait le pitre accompagner de Tim. La soirée toucha à sa fin. Après un dernier baiser pour dire en revoir à sa blondinette préféré, Stiles s'en alla avec Lucas, Scott et DereK. Dès qu'il arriva chez Lucas, l'hyper actif se mit en pyjama puis s'allongea sur son lit en espérant qu'ils auront de bonnes nouvelles demain matin...

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Est-ce que ça vous étonne que Dan est mener une enquête? Que Stiles redevient enfin lui même?


	11. Chapter 11

Sanga36 : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Pikamaryllis : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pourtant j'essaye de faire attention au faute mais je pense que celui aura moins de fautes ( j'espère pas du tout ) . Je suis contente que sa te plaise.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel : Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**Le lendemain chez Lucas...**_

Stiles et Lucas se sont réveillés les premiers. Ils étaient nerveux car ils attendaient les résultats du test. L'hyper actif était bien plus anxieux que son frère aîné. Son meilleur ami arriva de la garçonnière et alla directement vers lui donnant ses comprimés contre l'hyper activité. Scott s'installa en face d'eux pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Derek arriva enfin même si il était levé depuis longtemps. Il avait gardé un peu de temps pour rester seul. On toqua à la porte c'était le facteur qui avait deux lettres recommandés. Une au nom de Lucas Scott et l'autre au nom de Stiles Stilinski. Il les donna aux deux personnes concernaient puis il partit finir sa tournée. Les deux frères rejoignirent Scott et Derek. En voyant le regard insistant de son meilleur ami Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe et il lut le contenu. Il releva les yeux vers les trois autres personnes et les regarda puis un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-C'est négatif, dit-il mais son sourire se fana en regardant Lucas.

-A mon tour même si les dés son jetés, murmura le blond.

Lucas ouvrit l'enveloppe à son tour en lisant le contenu il devint blanc comme un linge même si il se doutait du résultat il était choqué. Il regarda son plus jeune frère. Stiles impatient lui demanda:

-Alors ?

-Le résultat est positif, répondit Lucas.

-Je suis désolé pour toi...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est le destin mais je suis encore jeune. Je peux me trouver d'autres rêves.

-Comment tu vas faire pour le match de Samedi ?, Questionna Scott.

-Je vais jouer ce match car ce sera le premier et le dernier match que je jouerais avec Stiles.

-On va le gagner ce match, affirma Stiles.

-Oui mais pour ça il faut continuer l'entraînement. On va rejoindre Nathan au gymnase puis le reste de l'équipe sera là. Par contre je dois passer voir ma mère pour le lui dire.

-Ok! Scott tu passes la journée avec Alisson.

-Oui!

-Et toi Derek, demanda t-il.

-Je vais voir Isaac et ma petit soeur.

-Ok on y va. Est-ce que l'on peut prendre ma Jeep?

-Bien sûr.

Les deux frères partirent ensembles sous le regard de Derek et de Scott. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Lucas souffla un coup avant d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Karen versa quelques larmes mais se reprit en sachant que l'hyper actif n'avait rien alors elle le prit dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait surement sa mère. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis ils partirent rejoindre l'équipe. A leur arriver l'hyper actif vit une banderole, il y avait écrit 'Bienvenu Stiles " , il en fut très heureux. Lucas et Nathan présentèrent leur petit frère aux gars de l'équipe et ils furent par le coach. Lucas décida de prendre la parole:

-Comme certains le savent Stiles et moi on a passé le test pour savoir si l'un de nous avaient la maladie de coeur héréditaire de Dan.

-Alors ?, Demanda Tim.

-Le test de Stiles est négatif ce qui veut dire que le mien est positif. Je jouerais Samedi et ce sera mon dernier match.

Les garçons de l'équipe devinrent blanc comme des cachets d'aspirine. Lucas était l'un de leurs meilleurs joueurs.

-Comment on va faire à la rentrée ?, Questionna l'un des joueurs.

-On verra ça, fit le coach. Mais je pense avoir trouver une bonne recrue, dit-il en regardant Stiles. Maintenant au travail...

Pendant ce temps Derek et Scott étaient arrivés à la villa depuis une demi-heure déjà. Ils discutaient avec la meute, la blonde vénitienne demanda alors les résultats de test.

-Stiles est négatif, répondit Scott, mais Lucas est positif. Il va devoir arrêter le basket.

-C'est dommage, fit Isaac. La morsure pourrait le guérir...

-Mais il pourrait aussi en mourir, rétorqua Derek. Je crois que Stiles ne le supporterait pas.

-Il a raison, confirma Scott. Je demanderais l'avis de Stiles quand même.

-Ok! Où est Stiles ?, Questionna Alisson.

-A son entraînement.

-On peut aller le voir, demanda t-elle, on ne l'a pas encore vu à l'oeuvre nous.

-C'est vrai, on y va.

Toute la petit troupe partie en direction du gymnase. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Stiles les vit et il fut surpris de les voir. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins de droite. Stiles et les gars de l'équipe faisaient un match amical. Les trois frères étaient dans la même équipe, ils se trouvaient facilement c'étaient comme si ils avaient toujours jouer ensemble, le coach avait le sourire. Scott réfléchissait plus il regardait son meilleur ami jouait avec Luvas plus il pensait à la morsure. Il faudra qu'il est une conversation avec Derek et Stiles. Il va essayer de les convaincre. Puis il vit une banderole où il y avait écrit " Bienvenu Stiles " . Qu'est-ce qu'il allait décidé ? Rester ici ou retourner à Beacon Hill. Il fut sorti de ses pensés par Alisson. L'entraînement fut fini une heure plus tard. Stiles, Lucas, Nathan et Tim les rejoignirent. L'hyper actif était épuisé à cause des efforts qu'il avait fourni plus ses comprimés contre l'hyper activité.

-Je suis mort, souffla Stiles.

-Ca change d'habitude c'est nous.

-Va te faire voir Jackson, grogna t-il.

L'hyper actif regarda son téléphone il avait reçu un message de Peyton qui disait " Désoler on ne se verra pas ce soir. Soirée avec Brooke. Tu me manques. " Il sourit bêtement après avoir lut le message ce que remarqua Lydia.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris?

-J'ai eu un message de Peyton, dit-il puis il se tourna vers Lucas. Peyton et Brooke font une soirée entre fille.

-Ok... Je vais aller la voir maintenant pour lui annoncer le résultat.

-Attend je vais t'accompagner...

-Non ça ira puis j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

-Comme tu veux.

-A plus tard!

Lucas partit prendre sa douche puis alla ensuite voir Brooke.

-Que fais-tu Nathan?

-Je vais rejoindre...

Ce dernier fut coupé par son téléphone, il avait reçu un message de sa femme " Brooke m'a kidnappé pour ce soir à demain. Je t'aime. " Il lui répondit. " Ok. Moi aussi je t'aime. "

-Finalement je n'ai plus rien n'a faire, souffla t-il.

-Ok. Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous ?, Demanda l'hyper actif.

-Oui! Par contre je n'ai pas prit ma voiture malheureusement elle est tombé en panne ce matin.

-Ca tombe bien car je pense que Stiles est trop fatiguer pour conduire, fit Lydia.

-Mais..., en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie il abdiqua. Tiens voilà mes clefs!

-Merci! Où va t-on?

-A la villa.

-Ok.

Nathan monta côté conducteur et Stiles côté passager. Sur la route il en profita pour répondre à Peyton. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas la voir mais elle aussi avait besoin de voir ses amies. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Nathan et Stiles prirent leurs douches à la villa car ils avaient complètement oublier de le faire au gymnase. Jackson proposa de faire un match de volley-ball sur la plage tous dire " oui " sauf Scott, Stiles et Derek. Donc ils restèrent près de la piscine. Ils commencèrent à discuter puis Stiles commença à se confier par rapport au résultat du test.

-Je suis un peu triste pour Lucas.

-Je sais... Tu sais j'ai pensé à quelques chose...

-Je vois où tu veux en venir mais je ne sais pas c'est quand même risquer, répondit Stiles en le coupant. Mais ça coudrais dire q'on devra parler de notre secret.

-Oui! Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

-Je vais y réfléchir et je te dirais ça demain.

-Ok.

Ils continuèrent à discuter le temps que les autres reviennent de la plage. Stiles reçut un message de son frère aîné pour savoir où ils étaient. Il lui répondit qu'ils étaient à la villa. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les autres arrivèrent puis ils décidèrent de commander des pizzas. Lucas décida de parler du test de paternité.

-Tu comptes faire le test de paternité quand?

-Comme c'est une ordonnance du juge je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, souffla Stiles. Je ne sais pas quand car j'ai peur de ce que veux faire Dan.

-C'est vrai que avec mon père on doit se méfier, fit Lucas. Mais j'ai réfléchi depuis qu'on a vu Dan, je ne pense pas qu'il t'embêtera car il aura trop peur que les gens sachent ce qu'il a fait à ta mère.

-Moi je suis septique, lui répondit Nathan. Regarde moi il m'a tellement mit la pression pour que je sois le meilleur au basket que j'ai pris des stéroïdes et j'ai failli y passer.

-Je vois..., souffla Stiles qui commençaient à paniquer.

-Panique pas! Je peux très bien me tromper.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, s'exclama Scott pour changer de sujet. Si dimanche vous veniez avec nous pour quelques jours à Beacon Hill. Comme ça vous pourriez voir où a vécu Stiles.

-Ca me plairait bien, répondit Lucas.

-Moi de même, rajouta son frère.

-Et tu comptes les faire dormir où ? Demanda ironiquement Jackson.

-Ils dormiront chez moi, murmura l'hyper actif, et je vais demander à Keith si il veut venir avec nous.

-Tu es sûr?

-Scott je suis sûr, affirma t-il.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête positivement puis le livreur de pizza arriva enfin Derek le paya. Ils se ruèrent tous dessus comme des charognards qui n'avaient pas manger depuis des semaines. Stiles reprit sa bonne humeur et son humour habituel car il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre à cause de Dan. Il fit rire ses frère et ses amis en embêtant Derek. Ce dernier le laissa faire mais grogna de temps en temps. La soirée toucha à sa fin. Stiles rentra avec Lucas, Nathan, Scott et Derek. Arriver chez Lucas il alla se mettre directement en pyjama et se couche car il était épuisé...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? L'annonce des résultats? La proposition de Scott pour la morsure mais aussi celle qui vienne quelques jours à Beacon Hill.

Info: Le prochain chapitre sera poster en revenant de mes vacances.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci pour vos commentaires Sanga36, Lilylys, Triskel Orion Black.

Voici le nouveau chapitre je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup de faute ( enfin j'espère ... )

Rappel: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas .

Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Le lendemain chez Peyton ...

La blondinette se réveilla avec du mal car elle s'était couchée très tard. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer puis elle rejoignit la cuisine pour prendre un café. Ils prirent la parole en même temps en disant.

-Je suis désolé.

Ils se sourient tout les deux.

-Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire il y a longtemps mais j'ai toujours reculé l'échéance puis j'avais peur de te blesser.

-Je comprend, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos d'Elie ?, Questionna son père.

-Je ne sais pas ...

-C'est ton choix, si tu veux la revoir je ne m'y opposerais pas.

-Merci.

Ils s'enlacèrent puis Peyton finîmes de prendre son petit déjeuner. La blondinette envoya un message à Stiles pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il lui répondit allait faire un jogging avec Nathan et qu'ils pouvaient se rejoindre chez Lucas. Elle accepta. Elle partit de chez elle puis elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez son ami. Elle cogna et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Ce fut le cas une seconde plus tard. Lucas la fit entré puis ils rejoignirent la cuisine. Derek et Scott étaient présent eux aussi. Elle discuta un peu avec eux puis elle sentit un corps se coller au sien. C'était Stiles. Il posa sa joue contre la sienne.

-Tu colles, se plaignit t-elle.

-Normale je viens de courir, répondit Stiles. Je vais prendre une douche. A tout de suite.

L'hyper actif revint quelques minutes plus tard tout propre et habiller. Il demanda à Lucas si ils avaient entraînement encore aujourd'hui. Il répondit que non. Alors il se mit à réfléchir ... Pourquoi attendre pour faire le test? Il le fera aujourd'hui comme ça se sera fait et il sera tranquille.

-Je vais faire le test de paternité cet après-midi.

-Tu es sûr, demanda Lucas.

-Oui.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au "Karen's Café" et Lucas envoya un message à sa petit amie pour qu'elle le rejoigne là-bas. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et elle fut positif. Scott envoya un message à ses amis pour que eux face de même. Ils partirent en direction du café de la mère de Lucas. Ils arrivèrent là-bas et ils s'installèrent puis ils furent rejoint par leurs amis. Une demi-heure une femme entra dans le café. Peyton se figea mais ce qui interloqua l'hyper actif, c'est que la femme se figea elle aussi en apercevant Jackson. Ce dernier entendit le coeur de la mère biologique de Peyton rater plusieurs battements. Il regarda ensuite Stiles et ils se comprirent tout de suite. Elie partit aussi vite ...

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Questionna Stiles en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

-Oui... C'est que j'ai été surprise de la voir.

-Je comprend.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, Demanda Lydia.

-Vous je ne sais pas, fit Stiles, mais moi je vais à l'hôpital pour faire le test de paternité.

-Je viens, dit simplement la blonde vénitienne et vu son regard ce n'était pas négociable.

-Ok... Ce qui viennent avec moi sont Lucas, Scott, Peyton, Nathan et Lydia.

-Je viens aussi, fit Jackson.

-Ok... Derek je t'appel dès que j'ai fini.

Le jaune Hale hocha la tête positivement puis Stiles partit aussi vite accompagner d'une partie de la troupe. Halay et Brooke avaient décidées de rester. La femme de Nathan demanda alors à Karen si ils pouvaient aller au "Tric". Cette dernière accepta. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur c'étaient silencieux comparer à d'habitude ce qui fit un bien fou à Derek. Brooke regarda son amie fixement. Haley avait devinée ce qu'elle voulait.

-C'est hors de question, grogna t-elle.

-Tu ne sais pas même ce que je voulais te demander, souffla la brunette.

-Oh que si, affirma la femme de Nathan. Je ne chanterais pas.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non.

Brooke alla boudée dans son coin...

-Pour changer de sujet, fit Isaac. L'autre fois à la plage vous nous avez poser plein de question ce serait logique qu'on fasse de même.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, fit Brooke. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout, fit Erica.

Brooke commença à raconter comment ils se sont tous rencontrer...

Pendant ce temps l'hyper actif était arrivé à l'hôpital, il attendait pour faire le test. Une infirmière arriva et lui dit de la suivre. Ce dernier y allait à reculons car il avait une phobie des aiguilles. La petite amie de Stiles le vit et décida de l'accompagner. Ce qu'il le rassura. Leurs amis les vinrent arriver trois quart d'heures plus tard. Il expliqua alors qu'il aura le résultat du test de paternité dans une semaine. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital puis Stiles appela Derek pour lui demander où ils étaient. Il répondit qu'ils étaient au "Tric" . Peyton et Scott montèrent avec l'hyper actif dans sa Jeep. Durant le trajet Stiles décida de demander à la blondinette si elle voulait venir avec eux à Beacon Hill.

-Peyton j'ai quelque chose à te demander... Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave... Je ne te force pas.

-Demande moi, fit la blondinette, tu sais j'ai encore manger personne.

-Oh... Dimanche Lucas et Nathan viennent avec nous à Beacon Hill. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous.

-Je viens et ça me permettra de faire le point par rapport à ma mère biologique.

-C'est cool, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur puis ils trouvèrent leurs amis en rond sur le sol au milieu de la piste de danse. Stiles allait les rejoindre quand son bras fut tiré en arrière. c'était Jackson.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux?

-En faite je voudrais te parler par rapport à ce qui c'est passé au café tout à l'heure, expliqua t-il.

-Je vois... Quand Elie est restée figer en te voyant.

-Oui!

-C'est très bizarre et je vais essayer de mener mon enquête.

-Merci.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me dire merci, se moqua Stiles.

-Profitez-en car ce sera la première et dernière fois, affirma Jackson.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis ils rejoignirent les autres. La soirée passa relativement vite. L'hyper actif dût dire en revoir à son grand regret à sa petite amie. Il partit ensuite chez Lucas mais sans ce dernier car il passait la nuit chez Brooke. Scott était content, pas qu'il ne soit pas là mais comme ça ils pourront parler de ce qu'il lui avait demandé la veille. Ils arrivèrent puis ils allèrent dans la garçonnière puis Scott décida de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé?

-Par rapport à la conversation qu'on a eu au sujet de la morsure, demanda l'hyper actif.

-Oui!

-On lui en parlera quand on sera à Beacon Hill.

-Ok!

Ils se mirent en pyjama puis ils s'allongèrent sur leurs lit respectif. L'hyper actif continua de discuter par message avec sa petite amie puis il s'endormit...

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? Que Stiles fasse enfin le test de paternité? Au sujet d'Elie?

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.


	13. Chapter 13

Joyeux Noel !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin chez Lucas ...

L'hyper actif était anxieux et nerveux à cause du match qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Il était seul dans la cuisine, il fut rejoint par Derek, il s'installa en face de Stiles. Lucas et Scott arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Une heure après Stiles arriva à l'entraînement accompagner de Lucas et Nathan. Le coach vint le saluer puis ils allèrent se mettre en tenue de sport. A la fin de l'entraînement le coach appela l'hyper actif, il lui donna son maillot, il le retourna et il vit que c'était le numéro " 24 " comme dans celui de l'équipe de la Cross. Il remercia l'homme en face de lui. Quelqu'un arriva tous se retournèrent en voyant le regard rempli de colère de Stiles. C'était Dan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, Interrogea Nathan.

-Juste savoir si celui qui dit être mon fils à passer le test de paternité.

-Oui, je l'ai fait, répondit Stiles en grognant.

-On va enfin savoir que tu es un menteur.

-Non, je ne le suis pas. Hurla l'hyper actif qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Barre toi Dan, exigea l'entraîneur.

-Et si je ne veux pas ...

Il n'eut pas le temps finir sa phrase que quelqu'un s'approcha derrière lui et lui tordit le bras gauche. Il cria de douleur puis il fut éjecté vers l'entrée. Dan se releva et il vit que c'était Derek.

-De quoi vous vous mêlez ?

-J'ai fait une promesse à John et je compte m'y tenir, affirma le brun.

-Je m'en vais mais on se reverra...

-Ne fait pas de promesse car tu ne les tiens jamais, coupa Nathan.

Dan envoya un regard noir à son fils cadet puis s'en alla. L'entraîneur ordonna à son équipe d'aller prendre une douche. Derek attendit dans les gradins, il fut rejoint par le reste de la meute, ils discutèrent pour passer le temps. Stiles, Lucas et Nathan firent leurs apparitions et ils décidèrent d'aller au café de Karen pour grignoter quelques choses. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils aperçurent Peyton et Brooke, l'hyper actif se jeta sur la blondinette et lui fit un câlin.

-Pas que je me plaigne mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, Interrogea t-elle.

-J'ai vu Dan...

-Je comprend mieux.

Elle le serra plus fort en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Scott demanda à son meilleur ami ce qu'il voulait manger. Il répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Scott alla au comptoir il prit un sandwiche et décida d'en prendre un pour Stiles dès fois qu'il changerait d'avis. Il rejoignit les autres qui étaient installés au fond du café. Keith fit son entré et les rejoignit.

-Bonsoir les jeunes.

-Bonsoir oncle Keith, fit Lucas.

-Est-ce que tu es stressé pour le match ?, Questionna Keith en regardant l'hyper actif.

-Je suis mort de trouille, répondit Stiles.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire puis c'est juste un match amical.

-Je sais...

-Est-ce que vous avez commencé à préparer vos bagages?

-Oui, répondit Stiles.

-J'avais oublié, murmura son meilleur ami.

-Un jour tu vas oublier ton cerveau.

-Stiles, grogna ce dernier.

-On va devoir rentrer pour que Mr Sans Cerveau fasse ses valises.

-Stiles.

-Oui!

-Court.

L'hyper actif le fit à la seconde même, il fut poursuivi par Scott dans tout le café, Stiles commença à être essouffler. Karen les arrêta et leur intima de se calmer. Ils retournèrent tête baisser à leur table. Finalement ils rentrèrent, pendant que son meilleur ami fis ses bagages, Stiles préparait le dîner tranquillement mais il pensait à son retour à Beacon Hill. Il appréhendait, il était anxieux, nerveux etc... C'est la première fois qu'il va retourner chez lui, dans sa maison, depuis la mort de son père. Derek lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour essayer de le calmer. Il réussit à faire cela à merveille. L'hyper actif le considérait un peu comme un grand frère. Il savait que rien ne lui arriverait tant que l'Alfa serait là à ses côté. Le repas fut enfin prêt, Stiles appela toute la troupe et il mangèrent tranquillement. Lucas prit la parole.

-Est-ce que tu commences à appréhender ton retour à Beacon Hill?

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas de retourner à Beacon Hill mais plutôt de rentrer chez moi. C'est la première fois que je vais y retourner depuis la mort de mon père..., expliqua t-il tristement.

-On est là mon frère, fit Scott en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Je sais...

-Au faite Peyton et Brooke vont dormir où ?, Interrogea son meilleur ami.

-Chez Lydia.

-Ok.

-Par contre toi et moi on dormira dans ma chambre, informa l'hyper actif en regardant Lucas.

-Et Haley et Nathan?

-Soit dans la chambre de mon père ou le salon. On verra sur place car il y a Keith aussi.

-Tu as tout prévu.

-Oui!

Ils finirent de manger puis ils allèrent dans la garçonnière pour discuter. Le meilleur ami de Stiles voulait en savoir plus sur la relation de Peyton et l'hyper actif.

-Comment ça se passe avec Peyton?

-Très bien, répondit Stiles.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle est belle, gentille, sensible et elle est attentionnée envers moi. Je me sens bien avec elle, finit-il par dire.

-C'est bien, fit Scott en souriant.

-Mr Grincheux tu ne dis rien , se moqua l'hyper actif.

-Stiles arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou ça va mal finir.

-Mais ça te va tellement bien.

-Stiles.

-Derek.

-Arrête tout de suite, grogna ce dernier.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, l'hyper actif fit semblant d'être en pleine réflexion, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

-Je t'aurais prévenu, le brun lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Haieuhhhhhhh, s'énerva Stiles. Tu m'as fait mal.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

L'hyper actif alla bouder dans son coin ce qui firent rire les trois autres. Lucas et Scott qui commençait à bien se connaître se jetèrent un regard et ils sourirent en regardant Stiles. Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup et lui sautèrent dessus. L'hyper actif se débattait et arriva à s'enfuir de la garçonnière. Il alla se cacher dans un placard. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs de loup garou chercha dans la maison en vain. Lucas et lui se rejoignirent dans la cuisine. C'est la seule pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas fouiller de font en comble. Après quelques minutes de recherche Lucas trouva enfin l'hyper actif qui était caché dans un placard. Il sortit de sa cachette puis ils se regardèrent tout les trois et ils éclatèrent de rire. Finalement ils retournèrent à la garçonnière. Derek les laissa pour aller dans chambre. Les trois adolescents se mirent en pyjama puis allèrent se couche. Stiles s'endormit aussitôt...

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? De la complicité entre Lucas et Scott? De la fraternité entre Stiles et Derek?

N'hésitait pas à mettre un commentaire.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin chez Peyton ...**_

La blondinette se leva avec le sourire au lèvre malgré l'histoire avec Elie sa mère biologique. Elle était heureuse et ça c'était grâce à Stiles. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer tranquillement. Une fois cela fait elle rejoignit la cuisine où son père buvait une tasse de café.

-Bonjour Papa, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-Bonjour Peyton. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien... Dit j'ai oubliée de te dire que Dimanche je partais à Beacon Hill avec Brooke et toute la bande.

-Aucun soucis! Pourquoi à Beacon Hill ?, Interrogea son père.

-Le demi-frère de Lucas et de Nathan vient de là-bas.

-Ah oui! Karen m'en a parlé. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'argent?

-Je veux bien un peu d'argent.

-J'irais t'en chercher cet après-midi.

-Merci! Est-ce que tu viens voir le match de gala demain soir ?, Demanda Peyton.

-Oui! J'y vais avec Keith et Karen.

Elle acquiesça puis soudain son téléphone sonna c'était sa meilleure amie. Elle lui demandait de venir la rejoindre chez elle car avec Lydia elles voulaient allez faire les boutiques. Elle accepta sous l'insistance de cette dernière. Elle raccrocha puis elle enlaça son père avant de s'en aller. Elle monta dans sa voiture et ce fut parti pour après-midi de calvaire...

_**Chez Lucas...**_

Stiles, Scott, Lucas et Derek étaient réveillés depuis longtemps. L'hyper actif reçut un message de sa petite amie l'informant qu'ils se verraient en fin d'après-midi car elle devait faire les boutiques avec les filles. Il lui répondit aussi vite. Ils entendirent cogner c'était Nathan, Boyd, Isaac et Jackson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, Demanda Stiles.

-On peut aller faire un tour à la plage, proposa Isaac, comme on retourne à Beacon Hill et question plage c'est le néant là-bas.

-Bonne idée! On y a.

-On est parti, s'exclama Nathan.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la plage pour une journée de détente et de plaisir. A peine arriver sur la plage Scott attrapa son meilleur ami et le jeta à l'eau. Isaac, Boyd et Jackson en firent autant avec les deux demi-frère de Stiles. Une bataille d'eau se poursuivie mais ce n'étaient pas égaux alors Derek se joignit aux trois frères. Ce fut plus difficile pour les quatre autres surtout pour les trois bétas de l'Alfa Hale car il n'osait pas défier le brun ténébreux. Ils s'avouèrent vaincu au bout d'une heure enfin c'est surtout qu'ils avaient très faim. Stiles et Jackson allèrent chercher des hot-dogs, au retour de stand ils en profitèrent pour discuter. Stiles décida d'en savoir plus sur l'adoption de Jackson.

-Est-ce que tu sais où tu as été adopter?

-Pas vraiment... Puis j'avais peur de connaître mes parents biologiques.

-Je peux comprendre qu'en on voit comment est Dan, souffla Stiles. Quand on sera à Beacon Hill, il faudra que tu trouves tes papiers d'adoption.

-Ok! Ils doivent être dans le bureau de mon père, affirma le blond.

-A partir de ses papiers on sera où mener l'enquête.

Jackson acquiesça puis ils rejoignirent les autres.

**_Pendant ce temps du côté des filles ..._**

Brooke, Lydia et Erica étaient heureuse d'avoir fait les boutiques. Quand aux autres filles, elles étaient éreintées c'est le cas de le dire, elles avaient fait tout les magasins du centre ville. Elles pénétrèrent dans le café de Karen. Haley, Peyton, Cora et Alisson s'écroulèrent sur les banquettes. La mère de Lucas leur apporta de quoi se restaurer. Brooke voulait en savoir plus sur les relations amoureuses de leurs nouvelles amies.

-Est-ce que l'on peut en savoir plus sur votre vie amoureuse ?, Questionna t-elle.

-Moi vous savez déjà pour Scott, répondit Alisson.

-Ca toujours était Jackson. je sais qu'il peut-être imbus de sa personne et arrogant mais je l'aime comme ça, expliqua la blonde vénitienne.

-Le principale est que tu sois heureuse. Et toi Erica?

-En fait pendant des années j'étais amoureuse de Stiles mais il ne sait jamais intéresser à moi...

-Comment c'est possible ?, Interrogea Haley. Je veux dire que tu es très jolie.

-Oui... Enfin je le suis maintenant mais avant je ne prenais pas soins de moi puis Stiles était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autres, affirma Erica.

-C'est intéressant... De qui?

-De moi, fit Lydia. Je pense plutôt que c'était un béguin plus qu'autre chose, rassura t-elle en regardant Peyton. Stiles est le seul garçon qui me regarder au delà de mon apparence.

-Comment ça?

-Je faisais semblant d'être bête et stupide. Il avait bien vu que j'étais plus intelligente que je le montrait.

-C'est tout Stiles, murmura Peyton.

-Il est vraiment amoureux de toi et tu lui fais beaucoup de bien.

-Il ne m'a pas encore dit ses réels sentiments.

-Tu es sa première petite amie pour Stiles tout est une première fois.

Peyton hocha la tête positivement puis ils continuèrent de discuter. Les garçons arrivèrent une heure et demi plus tard au " Karen's Café ". L'hyper actif alla directement sers sa petite amie, l'enlaça puis il lui murmura à l'oreille " tu m'as manqué " et ils échangèrent un baiser. Ils décidèrent d'allez à la villa pour profiter de l'avant dernière soirée qu'il passerait ici à Tree Hill tous ensemble. l'hyper actif était redevenu " le Stiles " qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Il ne faisait que parler pendant qu'il préparait le repas aider par Haley. Il embêtait aussi Derek. Ce dernier grogna à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui faisait rire les autres aux éclats. Stiles et Peyton allèrent sur la terrasse pour être un peu seul. Ils s'installèrent sur la balancelle et ils regardaient le ciel qui était dégagé. Ils admiraient les étoiles puis Peyton prit la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu de notre relation ?, Questionna t-elle.

-Oui... Mais tu commences à me faire peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je tiens trop à toi, rassura Peyton.

-J'ai eu peur d'un coup, souffla t-il.

-Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Moi aussi! C'est tout nouveau pour toi.

-Je sais Lydia me l'a dit.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?, Interrogea t-il curieux.

-Que pendant des années tu as eu le béguin pour elle...

-Ok! Avec le recul je pense que c'était plutôt de l'admiration que j'avais pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-il simplement en la regardant dans les yeux.

La blondinette se pencha pour embrasser Stiles. Ce dernier ferma les yeux puis fit le reste du chemin. Le baiser fut doux au début puis il se fit de plus en plus intense...

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

Les autres mettaient la table. Jackson se plaignait que l'hyper actif ne les aider pas. La blonde vénitienne gronda son petit ami et lui intima de se taire. Les tourtereaux firent leurs entrer main dans la main. Stiles échangea un sourire complice avec son frère de coeur. Le repas fut enfin prêt et ils passèrent à table. Brooke n'arrêta pas de taquiner sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière décida de se venger en lui envoyant une poignée de spaghetti en plein visage. La brunette fut choquée et se leva brusquement. Elle prit le bol de sauce tomate, elle commença à faire le tour de la table, en voyant cela Peyton se leva de sa chaise. Elles se mirent à courir toutes les deux. La petite amie de l'hyper actif se trouva juste derrière Derek. Elle se baissa au même moment où Brooke jeta la sauce tomate. Ce fut le brun qui reçut tout sur la tête. Peyton se releva et se mit à reculer accompagner de sa meilleure amie. Derek prit les deux bols de sauce tomate qui restaient et s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières ne pouvaient plus reculer à cause du mur derrière elles, le jeune homme en profitât pour verser le contenu des bols sur leurs têtes. Le reste de la troupe rigolèrent. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans la première salle de bain et Derek dans la deuxième pour se nettoyer un minimum. Ils furent de retour quelques minutes plus tard. Lucas suggéra à ses deux frères d'aller se coucher tôt car un match les attendaient demain soir. Ils acquiescèrent puis après un dernier baiser à sa petite amie Stiles partit accompagner de Lucas, Derek, et Scott. Arriver à destination l'hyper actif alla se coucher directement pour être en forme pour le match de demain soir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? La discussion de Peyton et de Stiles ?

Plus qu'un chapitre et ils seront à Beacon Hill .


	15. Chapter 15

Nouveau chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Rappel: les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas .

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin chez Lucas...**_

L'hyper actif se leva avec beaucoup d'entrain. Il était en forme et bien reposer pour le match d'aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit la cuisine où il trouva Karen et Derek. Il les salua puis il prit un bol dans lequel il versa du lait et le mit à chauffer au micro onde. Il prit de nouveau son bol et s'installa à côté de Karen. Il commençait à ce tendre par rapport au match car il voulait le gagner pour Lucas. Il vit arriver ce dernier et Scott. Deux heures plus tard ils partirent en direction du gymnase du lycée. Ils arrivèrent sur place, ils rejoignirent directement leur vestiaire. Ils se mirent en tenue de sport puis ils commencèrent l'échauffement tout doucement. Leur entraîneur arriva pour signer les papiers d'avant match. L'hyper actif vit au loin l'équipe qui était leur adversaire du jour pour ce match. Le coach arriva avec des en-cas pour que ses joueurs reprennent des forces...

_**Eclipse de l'après-midi...**_

Le match allait débuter dans une demi-heure quand Stiles vit arriver sa petite amie avec un sac de sport. Il accourra vers elle, il l'enlaça puis il échangea un doux baiser avec Peyton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?, Interrogea t-il curieux.

-Tu verras bien c'est une surprise, murmura Peyton à son oreille avant de rejoindre Brooke.

-Mais...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la blondinette était déjà parti. Lucas et Nathan vinrent le chercher pour qu'ils rejoignirent le couloir, ils entendirent le présentateur du match appelait leur équipe. Ce dernier cita le nom de tout les joueurs. Une fois sur le terrain il vit les pom pom Girls de leur équipe, il vit Brooke et Haley puis il vit sa petite amie. Leurs regards se croisèrent malgré sa surprise. Il fut très content et il a trouvé tellement belle dans sa tenue. Le coach les appela car il voulait donner ces dernières consignes.

-C'est peut-être un match amical mais pour le bien être de l'équipe il faut le gagner. Il faut montrer qu'on est les meilleurs, expliqua l'entraîneur puis il se tourna vers les trois frères. Faites moi rêvait.

-A vos ordre coach !, S'exclamèrent-ils.

En allant sur le terrain il vit ses amis de Beacon Hill. Ils avaient fait une énorme pancarte où il y avait écrit son prénom mais aussi celui de ses frères. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage ensuite il vit Keith, Karen et le père de Peyton. L'arbitre arriva au milieu du terrain avec son sifflet et le ballon en main. Lucas qui était le capitaine de l'équipe le rejoignit, le capitaine de l'équipe adverse fit de même. Le match commença enfin. Après quelques on voyait une réelle complicité entre Stiles, Lucas et Nathan mais aussi le reste de l'équipe. Au premier quart temps l'équipe de Tree Hill menait de vingt points. Ils reprirent le match en ce tournant vers les gradin il vit Dan ce qui lui fit perdre ses moyens. Il perdit le ballon puis il croisa le regard de Derek. Il comprit juste à son regard où ce dernier voulait en venir. Il fallait qu'il oubli Dan durant ce match. Ce qu'il fit parfaitement car il marqua quelques secondes plus tard. Au deuxième quart temps l'équiper adverse n'était plus qu'à deux points de leurs scores. Ils décidèrent de mettre les bouches et doubles. Les trois frères se trouvaient encore plus facilement qu'au début du match. A eux trois ils marquèrent vingt points en dix minutes. Au coup de sifflet finale l'équipe de Tree Hill fut heureuse car ils avaient gagnés surtout ils avaient joués en équipe. Le coach appela Stiles. Ce dernier arriva sans attendre.

-Tu as fais un très bon match, affirma t-il.

-Merci!

-Tu sais que dans un mois c'est la rentrée. Je te veux dans mon équipe.

-Je ne sais pas coach..., souffla Stiles.

-Tu as un mois pour réfléchir.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Stiles.

Les amis de Stiles descendirent des gradins pour le rejoindre. Il fit un câlin collectif avec eux puis il alla voir Peyton. Cette dernière lui sauta dans les bras.

-Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci!

-Tu devrais allez rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au vestiaire. Une fête nous attend.

-J'y vais tout de suite, affirma l'hyper actif. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

L'hyper actif se dirigea aussitôt vers les vestiaires. Il prit une douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Il attendit ses frères car ils n'avaient pas encore finit. Quelques minutes ils furent enfin prêts. Ils partirent en direction de " tric " . Arriver sur place la fête avait déjà commencer. L'hyper actif rejoignit son meilleur ami qui était seul à une table. Il s'installa à côté de lui. Scott engagea la conversation.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le coach, avoua son meilleur ami.

-Et?

-Je pourrais être égoïste et te dire de rester à Beacon Hill mais je ne le ferais pas. Tu devrais accepter la proposition du coach.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura Stiles.

-Je sais qu'on fond de toi, tu as pris ta décision. Il te reste juste à te l'avouer.

L'hyper actif regarda Scott puis il avait encore du temps pour réfléchir. De peser le pour et le contre. Il fut stoppé dans sa réflexion par Alisson et Peyton. Ces dernières les emmenèrent sur la piste de danse. Au bout d'une heure les deux meilleurs amis avaient soif. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils y trouvèrent Derek et Keith installaient entrain de boire un verre. D'ailleurs ils avaient l'aire de bien s'entendre.

-Bonsoir vous deux.

-Bonsoir Stiles. Tu as fais un très bon match ce soir, fit Keith.

-Merci!

-Est-ce que tu es prêts pour demain?

-Mes valises sont prêtes mais moi je ne sais pas, murmura Stiles.

-Tout va bien se passer. On sera tous là, rassura Scott.

-Je sais... Bref! Qu'est-ce que tu as pensés du match Derek?

-Très bon match et j'ai hâte d'en voir d'autres.

-Merci!

Le message de Derek était passé lui aussi était d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Il acquiesça en guise de réponse. Le reste de la soirée passa très vite. Il était temps pour les jeunes de rentrer chez eux car la journée de demain allait être longue et épuisante...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? De la proposition du coach?

Est-ce qu'il doit accepter?

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction. N'hésitait pas à laisser un commentaire.

Je travail sur d'autres fictions et c'est toujours des crossovers. Si vous voulez en savoir plus dites le moi.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai fait attention au faute ( j'avais un bescherelle à côté de moi )

Rappel: Les personnages et les séries ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Le lendemain matin chez Lucas..._**

Les quatre jeunes hommes étaient prêts à partir. Ils attendaient le reste de la troupe et Keith. Ce dernier arriva avec sa valise. Les autres arrivèrent petit à petit. C'était bientôt l'heure du départ. Karen fit un câlin à Lucas et Nathan. Elle se tourna vers l'hyper actif pour l'enlacer. Scott, Lucas et Nathan montèrent dans la Jeep avec l'hyper actif. Brooke, Haley, Alisson et Erica allèrent avec Peyton. Le jeune Hale lui hérita de Keith, Cora, Isaac et Boyd. La blonde vénitienne monta dans la voiture de luxe de son petit ami. Ils prirent en fin la route en direction de Beacon Hill...

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

L'hyper actif venait de se garer devant sa maison. Il commençait à stresser ses doigts tapotaient sur le volent. Son frère de coeur qui était derrière lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que tout aller bien se passer. Ils échangèrent un regard grâce au retro intérieur de la voiture. Il sortit de la Jeep suivit de Lucas qui était côté passager. Ce dernier bascula le siège vers l'avant pour que Scott et Nathan fasse de même. Haley et Keith les rejoignirent. Stiles alla embrasser sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne s'en aille chez Lydia. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la demeure. Il sortit la clef de sa poche puis la mit dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à l'intérieur, il posa sa valise dans le couloir, il fit visité la maison. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine pour chercher des boissons fraîches et des gâteaux. Il les posa sur la petite de salon. Soudain ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Comme Stiles était entrain de servir ce fut son meilleur ami qui alla ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa mère. Il lui sauta dans les bras tellement heureux de la revoir puis il la fit entrée. En entrant dans le salon elle alla directement vers le meilleur ami de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Stiles décida de faire les présentations.

-Je vous présente Mélissa la mère de Scott. Je te présente Lucas, Nathan, Keith et Haley.

-Enchantée! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, Demanda t-elle en regardant Stiles.

-Je vais bien, répondit ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge j'espère...

-Maman il dit la vérité, coupa Scott.

-Ok! J'ai rempli le frigo et les placards de provision.

-Merci!

-Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller prendre mon service à l'hôpital. Toi tu ne rentres pas trop tard, ordonna Mélissa en regardant son fils.

-Ok...

-A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

La mère de Scott s'en alla aussitôt. Un heure plus tard ce fut le tout du meilleur ami de Stiles. L'hyper actif décida d'aller défaire ses bagages d'ailleurs il fit une place dans son armoire pour Lucas. Ce dernier put y mettre ses vêtements. Stiles rejoignit la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Il fut rejoint par Haley qui l'aida dans cette tâche même si ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Ils discutèrent ensemble car ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de bavarder ensemble. Il apprit que la femme de Nathan avait trois soeurs et pleins d'autres choses encore. Une demi-heure plus tard ils furent par Lucas, Nathan et Keith. Ce dernier décida de prendre la parole.

-Comment tu te sens ?, Demanda t-il en regardant Stiles.

-Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien du tout..., souffla l'hyper actif. Pour l'instant tout ce que je sais c'est que ça me fait du bien d'être ici avec vous.

-Nous aussi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais à manger ?, Interrogea Nathan.

-Surprise!

-Mais...

-Tu ne seras rien du tout.

Nathan n'insista pas puis attendit patiemment que le repas soit enfin servit...

_**Du côté de Derek...**_

Il avait reçu un appel de son oncle. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait car il avait une voix étrange au téléphone. Il lui donna rendez-vous au loft parce ce qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Il arriva à son loft en compagnie de ses bêtas. Il posa son sac sur le canapé puis se tourna vers Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, Interrogea Derek.

-Kate Argent est en vie.

-Quoi ?, Hurla l'Alfa.

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, grogna son oncle. Il faut faire attention elle va sûrement essayer de s'en prendre à nous.

-Je sais...

-Il y a les frères de Stiles, leurs compagnes et sa petite amie qui sont venu avec nous. Il faut prévenir Stiles tout de suite, intervint Isaac.

-Je vais le prévenir tout de suite.

Derek prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'hyper actif. Ce dernier décrocha aussitôt.

-Allô!

-Stiles est-ce que tu es tout seul?

-Non, répondit-il.

-Ok! Kate Argent est en vie.

-Je vois...

-Juste fait super attention on ne sait jamais avec elle.

-Ok!

-Je vais prévenir Scott et Lydia.

-D'accord! On se donne rendez-vous demain en début d'après-midi chez moi.

-A demain. En revoir.

-En revoir.

L'alfa appela aussi vite Scott et Lydia pour les prévenir puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre car il avait besoin d'être seul...

_**Du côté de Stiles...**_

Il était entrain de dîner avec sa famille. Nathan se régalait du plat qu'il avait fait. Keith le félicita car c'était délicieux. L'hyper actif n'avait pas toucher à son assiette. La nouvelle que Derek lui avait annoncé lui avait quelque peu coupé l'appétit. Le fait de savoir que cette folle furieuse de Kate était encore en vie l'agacer au plus haut au point. Pour ce calmer les nerfs une fois le repas finit, il décida de sortir des albums photos pour montrer les photos de son enfance à ses demi-frères, Keith et Kaley. Ils virent beaucoup de photo de Stiles et de son meilleur ami. Des photos famille aussi de l'hyper actif avec ses parents. Keith s'arrêta net sur une photo car il fut interloqué. Il vit Stiles, Claudia et John jusqu'ici rien d'anormale mais non loin d'eux il vit une silhouette d'un homme. Il le reconnut aussi vite. C'était son frère. Il regarda Lucas et Nathan car eux aussi avaient reconnu leur père. Ils ne firent rien paraître devant l'hyper actif. Ils finirent la soirée comme ça...

_**Du côté de Scott...**_

Il était parti rejoindre Derek au loft. Ce dernier l'avait appelé pour l'informer pour Kate. Quand il arriva, il vit que toute la meute était là sauf Lydia et Stiles. Il se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour tenir éloigner cette folle furieuse de leurs nouveaux amis. Parrish arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le nouveau Shérif prit la parole.

-Il y a du nouveau concernant la mort de John. Ce n'est pas un accident, informa t-il.

-Comment ça?

-Peter et Chris m'ont aidé à enquêter. On s'est aperçut que le Shérif avait été abattu après les braqueurs, expliqua Parrish.

-C'est-à-dire ?, Demanda Scott qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-On a retrouvé des cheveux, on est passé par un laboratoire privé pour faire un test ADN et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert que Kate était en vie.

-Je vais la tuer, grogna t-il en se transformant.

-Calme toi, fit Alisson. Il nous faut un plan.

-Sans Stiles ça va être difficile.

-Il va nous aider, informa le jeune Hale. On doit passer le voir demain. On trouvera un moyen de lui parler seul à seul.

-Ok!

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Scott partit chez lui. Il arriva enfin à destination, il prit une bonne douche, il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Il s'allongea sur son lit se promettant une seule chose garder en sécurité Stiles et sa famille. Il s'endormit sur cette promesse...

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de chapitre? De l'arriver à Beacon Hill? Du retour de Kate Argent?

Finalement il y aura du surnaturel dans ma fiction.


	17. info !

Je vais corriger tout les chapitres de cette fiction donc il y aura du retard pour le prochain chapitre. J'en suis désolé.

Par contre j'ai commencé plusieurs fictions toujours des crossovers.

Arrow/Teen Wolf

Vampire Diaries/ Teen Wolf

Glee/ Teen Wolf

Twilight/Vampire Diaries

A vous de voir dites le moi.

Info : 1er chapitre corriger et re-poster.

2ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.

3ème chapitres corriger et re-poster

4ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.

5ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.

6ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.

7ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.

8ème chapitres corriger et re-poster.


End file.
